Sintiendo celos por ti
by L.S.T.P
Summary: Voldemort esta muerto, Harry y Draco vivien juntos pero..........
1. CAP 1

Lo de a huevo.- todos los personajes pertenecen a rowling, bla, bla...  
  
Yaoi, slash, homofobicos abstenecerse.  
  
Atte.- L.S.T.P  
  
Sintiendo celos por ti.  
  
Cap 1.- confesiones  
  
Observo su esbelta y aristocrática figura desde mi lugar. Él platica con sus amigos y les sonríe mientras hace bromas. Me invaden los celos, yo soy la única persona a la que debe de sonreírle.  
  
Pero es imposible, él un Slytherin, yo un Gryffindor, él un Malfoy, y yo nada menos que él niño que vivió. El profesor Snape entrega los trabajos, y como siempre entrega primero los de Slytherin.  
  
La expresión de Draco es molesta y veo como arruga graciosamente su nariz. Creo que no esta complacido con su nota, intenta parecer disgustado, pero esos ojos grises me dicen que esta triste. Zabini pone una mano en su hombro y parece consolarlo, él solo asiente y le dirige una sonrisa, la cual Zabini contesta con demasiado entusiasmo.  
  
Mi mirada debe de hacerse muy insistente, hasta él punto que volteo a verme, me dirige una diminuta sonrisa. No podemos arriesgarnos, y somos muy cuidadosos en pretender que aun nos odiamos. Lo miro con enojo, él sabe que no me agrada que este con Zabini.  
  
Él molesto, se voltea encaprichado y decide castigarme con su indiferencia. Detesto que haga eso, pero no puedo evitar que mi mirada haga su recorrido por ese cuerpo que me vuele loco. Su cabello rubio esta como siempre, peinado hacia atrás, dejando a la vista un rostro de perfectas facciones.  
  
Solo puedo ver su perfil, por como esta sentado. Mis ojos recorren como una caricia esa piel blanca y suave, su frente esta un poco arrugada y esto es porque esta determinado a ignorarme, y yo estoy determinado a comprobar que no puede ignorarme.  
  
Su entrecejo de cejas plateadas se frunce, y sé que se pone nervioso por mi mirada. Sin embargo esos ojos grises siguen viendo hacia el frente, su nariz levemente levantada en gesto de superioridad, sus labios fruncidos con enojo.  
  
Pero no puede resistirse y lo observo dirigirme una mirada furtiva por él rabillo ojo. Yo le sonrío haciéndole saber que le he visto y que ha perdido, él hace un mohín de disgusto y se cruza de brazos pero sigue viéndome, sus ojos grises atentos en mi.  
  
Poco a poco su expresión se suaviza, y esos ojos grises con increíbles pestañas rubias me dirigen una mirada dulce, con fingida inocencia. Y hace un leve puchero, hasta que logra que yo sonría.  
  
Mi mente esta muy lejos de la clase, con los ojos lo desvisto de sus túnicas, e imagino esa piel cremosa y blanca bajo mi toque, y en un gesto de anticipación acaricio mis labios con mi lengua.  
  
El no aguanta mas y emite un leve gemido. Pero la mayoría de la clase lo escucha, volteo a verlo, y me doy cuenta del leve rubor que ahora luce en sus mejillas.  
  
" ¿Se encuentra bien Sr. Malfoy?" Pregunta el profesor Snape. Cualquier persona diría que la voz es monótona y fría. Pero yo puedo percibir su preocupación, Draco me dijo una vez que él era su padrino y que eran bastante unidos.  
  
" Yo.. no me siento bien, me permitiría ir a la enfermería profesor" su voz estuvo entrecortada, tan distinta la voz que siempre usa, el profesor asintió una vez preocupado, y Draco se dirigió a la salida, no sin ante dedicarme una mirada con odio.  
  
Yo solo sonreí, después de esta clase era la hora de comer, ya me daría una vuelta por las mazmorras para contentar a mi dragón...  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
¡No puedo creer que me haya hecho eso, que habrán pensado los demás Slytherins y él profesor Snape de mí, agh!, ¡Ya me las pagara o me dejo de llamar Draco Malfoy!  
  
Camino furioso al baño, tratando de calmarme. Pero el rostro de Harry sonriendo me persigue, él es el único que logra hacer que pierda mi calma, él único que logra hacerme perder el control con una sola mirada. Lo odio.  
  
Entro al baño, y me acerco al lavabo, tomo un poco de agua entre mis manos y me mojo mi rostro. Las frías gotas se deslizan por mi piel, y no puedo evitar comparar su toque con los dedos de cierto moreno.  
  
Las gotas resbalan de mi rostro a mi cuello, mojando la corbata de mi uniforme...  
  
"Tratando de bajarte la temperatura Malfoy"  
  
Volteo con vaga molestia en mis ojos, ¿Que hoy es día de molesta a Malfoy y gánate 100 galeones?.  
  
Me sorprendí un poco al ver la expresión ardiente de esos ojos café, una sonrisa traviesa y al mismo tiempo lasciva adornaba su rostro.  
  
No pude evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción, ¡Qué!, No tiene nada de malo que me guste sentirme deseado, ¿o sí?.  
  
"¿Demasiado caliente?" Pregunta y sus ojos ya no están en mi rostro.  
  
Con paso infinitamente lento me acerco a él, es mucho mas alto que yo, después de todo es mayor, me acerco lo suficiente para susurrarle en el oído.  
  
"Mas de lo que te imaginas, Fred Weasley" dicho esto lo empujo un poco, rozando mi cuerpo contra el suyo antes de salir del baño, estando seguro que le contara a todos sus amigos, mi venganza contra Harry llego más rápido de lo que pensaba.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
¿Dónde estarás, Draco?, Ya es hora de comer ¿Por qué no has bajado?, Solo estas tratando de hacerme enojar, Grr  
  
"Harry, Harry, despierta" ron me mira con extrañeza y Mione con preocupación.  
  
" ah si, ¿qué decían?".  
  
" solo a ti Harry parece no importarte la nueva de Malfoy"  
  
Mi atención ahora si esta en ellos "¿cual?"  
  
" al parecer, Malfoy tuvo un *encuentro* con Fred en el baño, es imposible que no lo hayas oído toda la escuela esta hablando de eso" Seamus comento.  
  
Inmediatamente fije mi vista en Fred, algo de mi odio y mis celos debieron de haber notado, porque Ron me dijo.  
  
" No te preocupes Harry, yo encuentro el asunto tan asqueroso y molesto como tu, me avergüenzo de ser su hermano" dijo ron con molestia "ughh Malfoy, eso si que es raro"  
  
" Tengo que irme" dicho esto, salí corriendo el comedor, no sin antes lanzare una mirada de desprecio a Fred.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Se esta tardando ¿porque no llega?, conociendo lo boca floja que son los Gryffindor, todo Hogwarts debe de saberlo ahora, ¿por qué no viene?  
  
Camino, como león enjaulado en mi habitación, estar con tanto Gryffindor me esta afectando.  
  
La puerta se abrió, ante mi sorpresa, y mis ojos vieron a un furico Harry Potter, sus ojos verdes brillando peligrosamente.  
  
" Me puedes explicar ¿qué demonios hiciste con Fred Weasley?" se acerco tanto a mi que por un momento pense que iba a golpearme.  
  
" Me preguntas o me exiges" pongo mi mejor mirada de desprecio, mientras cruzo mis brazos en un gesto de vaga molestia.  
  
De un momento a otro me encuentro en la cama con un furico Harry encima mío. " te exijo"  
  
" ¿y quien te crees tu para exijirme algo?" trato de verme tan desdeñoso y altivo como una persona se puede ver debajo de él cuerpo de alguien, y con las muñecas sostenidas arriba de su cabeza por unas manos bastante fuertes.  
  
El solo baja un poco su cabeza, hasta que sus labios hambrientos capturan los míos. Su beso es brusco muy diferente a los que antes me ha dado, con dientes afilados muerde mi labio inferior, dejo escapar un leve gemido de dolor y él aprovecha para tener un mejor acceso a mi boca.  
  
Su lengua se desliza como seda sobre la mía, dándome uno de los besos más pasionales y ardientes que haya recibido en mi vida, el encanto se ve roto por la necesidad de respirar, se separa de mi pero sus labios todavía rozan los míos.  
  
" Tu dueño.." dijo en un suspiro antes de volver atrapar mi boca con la suya.  
  
Después de unos deliciosos segundos, se separo de mi y tuve que reprimir un suspiro de perdida.  
  
Sus ojos parecieron tomar conciencia, y siendo el buen Gryffindor que es se separo de mi.  
  
" Lo siento Draco, no quise ser rudo. Es solo que me sentí muy celoso por lo de Fred"  
  
Me levante y me senté junto a él. " supongo que yo tambien te debo una disculpa, lo del Weasley solo fue una forma de vengarme, sabes lo que siento por ti"  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
No puedo creer lo que ha dicho, él nunca me había dicho nada así, lo miro atónito mientras sus mejillas se cubren de un rubor rosado.  
  
Tratando de no incomodarlo y poner fin a su pudor lo rodeo con un brazo, mientras le digo. "lo sé, yo tambien te amo"  
  
Sus increíbles ojos grises se abrieron como platos, luchando contra mi propia vergüenza digo en tono de broma " Por cierto nunca creí vivir para ver a un Malfoy disculpándose"  
  
Él solo se río y me dio un codazo divertido, " ¿entonces, todo bien?" Me pregunta y en sus ojos todavía un reflejo de duda.  
  
"Mejor que bien" y con un rápido movimiento lo atraigo hacia mí, y lo vuelvo a besar. Esta vez lo beso con ternura y nos fundimos en un dulce beso.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
n/A: ¿qué les pareció?, esta historia será corta solo tendrá 3 capitulos, si les gusto mándenme un review, o escríbanme un Mail a dark_sly7@hotmail.com 


	2. CAP 2

Lo de a huevo: todos los personajes son re sowling  
  
Yaoi, slash, etc...  
  
Atte.- L.S.T.P  
  
Capitulo 2.- 1000 veces mejor q´ un lo siento  
  
El sonido de la puerta, interrumpe nuestro febril encuentro y yo no puedo evitar maldecir a mi "visita".  
  
Me separo lentamente de Harry, pero esos labios rojos parecen no querer dejarme ir. Mi cuerpo tarda unos minutos en responderme y me asombro de encontrarme acorralado en la cama debajo de él. ¿Cuando llegamos a esa posición de nuevo?, Reúno toda mi fuerza de voluntad, y lenta pero firmemente, me siento en la cama y le susurro entre besos. "Mmm, Harry..."  
  
"¿mmjm?"  
  
"ten.. tengo que abrir.."  
  
" si no contestamos nos dejaran solos"  
  
" pero... la puerta no tiene seguro"  
  
Harry no parece quererme hacer mucho caso así que me separo no sin antes darle un efímero beso en los labios. Esperamos que nuestras respiraciones se calmen, nuestras frentes siguen pegadas, y su cálida respiración todavía roza mi piel. Después de un rato con un tono casi inaudible pregunto.  
  
" ¿Traes tu capa?" y creo que es mas que obvio a cual me refiero  
  
Él asiente y me dice con una sonrisa de resignación "¿cómo crees que entre?" Dicho esto se levanta de mi lecho. Puedo sentir mi piel desnuda temblar en protesta por su ausencia, pero me repongo, me abotono mi camisa y me acomodo mi cabello.  
  
Me dirijo a la puerta, pero antes de girar la perilla, volteo una vez mas y compruebo que Harry sea invisible.  
  
Giro la perilla, y me encuentro con Vincent y Gregory o como Harry los llama mis "guardaespaldas".  
  
Se ven preocupados, así que sin mas remedio los invito a pasar.  
  
El primero en hablar es Vincent, y Gregory solo me mira fijamente.  
  
"¿Estas bien?" Pregunta, mientras mira con recelo mi habitación.  
  
"¿Porque lo dices?" Pregunto yo con una sonrisa, mientras me siento en la cama  
  
"tardaste mucho en abrir la puerta"  
  
Siento unos brazos rodear mi cintura, y suelto un suspiro de resignación, supongo que debo de acostumbrarme a que sea algo sobreprotector, después de todo es el niño que vivió, y tiene complejo de héroe. Aunque eso no implica que me agrade.  
  
Uno mano acaricia mi espalda, logrando que de un saltito incomodo y que un suspiro se escape de mis labios.  
  
" ademas No te veías muy bien en pociones, ni ahora.." Gregory dijo, y más que dijo afirmo.  
  
Tosí una vez tratando de recuperar mi compostura. Conozco tanto a Harry que en este momento podría jurar que tiene una sonrisa, me molestara por esto durante semanas.  
  
" Snape me puso una mala nota y me fingí enfermo, no tenia ganas de verlo. Odio que me exija mas que a los demás, pero después de todo es mi padrino, ademas tengo un resfriado.".  
  
Siento que mis mejillas van a estallar, maldito seas Harry Potter. Mis amigos me miran extraño y no quisiera saber que es lo que esta pasando por sus cabezas, y deseo como nunca que me crean mi mentira.  
  
Después de todo he aprendido de lo mejores, mi padre y Severus, hablando de Severus no puedo evitar pensar en la reacción de Harry cuando lo nombramos, seguramente hizo una mueca de desagrado, aveces es demasiado Gryffindor.  
  
Aunque no puedo culparlo, mi padrino realmente se ha esforzado por hacer que lo odie, y Harry siendo tan obtuso como es lo hace. Suele ser demasiado manipulable.  
  
" Bueno eso explica..." pero en su tono de voz hay cierta duda.  
  
"¿Qué pasa Vincent?" Siento que Harry se acerca mas a mí, nuestros cuerpos se amoldan en el invisible abrazo, las manos que rodean mi cintura aprietan su agarre. Una advertencia silenciosa, al parecer Harry no quiere ni puede esperar mas, siento su dureza fuertemente apretada en mi trasero.  
  
Otro suspiro escapa de mis labios. Juro que haré pagar a Harry por esto  
  
" Es que fue muy raro, inclusive los Gryffindor lo notaron" la mirada de Vincent se ve especuladora, y veo como se aleja un poco. Si, realmente Harry pagara por esto.  
  
"¿De que ha... blas?" Manos invisibles comienzan a masajear mi entrepierna, y me obligo a mí mismo a respirar por la nariz, no quiero que nos descubran. Realmente tener como publico a Crabble y Goyle mientras me vengo no es una de mis fantasías.  
  
" Hablo de la clase de pociones, hiciste un ruido de lo mas extraño, justo como el que acabas de hacer hace unos segundos".  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
No puedo evitar sonreír, ante la reacción de Draco. Sentí como todo su cuerpo se ponía rígido y casi podría jurar que ahora sus mejillas deben de lucir un leve rubor rozado. Él cree que yo soy predecible, pero lo que no sabe es que él tambien lo es.  
  
"Los ruidos que yo haga no son de su incumbencia" la afilada voz de Draco corta el aire, dejando en claro que esto ha sido una advertencia y que la próxima no saldrán tan bien librados. Pero su voz suena un poco mas ronca de lo que debería.  
  
Crabble y Goyle parecen haberlo notado porque lucen algo avergonzados "lo sentimos Draco, pero tienes que admitir que ese ruido no fue de un resfriado"  
  
Tengo que morderme el labio, para no reírme. Sé que si lo hago seré descubierto y Draco pedirá mi cabeza.  
  
Mis manos empiezan a dibujar suaves círculos por su entrepierna, sé exactamente que lugares tocar para volverlo loco. Giro un poco mi cabeza y alcanzo a ver ese hermoso perfil suyo.  
  
Draco podría ser una excelente estatua griega, sus facciones son realmente finas y no puedo evitar la tentación de hacer mi toque un poco más brusco.  
  
Sus ojos están cerrados, sé esta mordiendo su labio inferior. Y sé que esta luchando para no mover sus caderas hacia el ritmo de mi mano.  
  
"ah..." otro suave gemido escapa de su boca ante las asombradas y aterrorizadas caras del par de Slytherins  
  
" No quisimos que te *alteraras* Draco, solo que nos enteramos de lo de.., ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?" La robusta cara de Crabble esta completamente roja, dándole una pinta de lo mas cómica, quien hubiera pensado que Crabble podría sonrojarse.  
  
Draco abrió los ojos y susurro unas disculpas, ellos lo tomaron como buena señal así que continuaron.  
  
Volteo de nuevo para ver a Draco, todo su rostro esta cubierto por un suave rubor, como si hubiera sido pintado a pinceladas. Sus labios entreabiertos, y esa deliciosa lengua suya recorre sus labios en un gesto de anticipación.  
  
Sus ojos están fijos en su entrepierna, su mirar normalmente gris ahora plateado por la excitación. Su respiración completamente irregular, suaves mechones caen por su frente, supongo que él hechizo que usa para que se mantenga en su lugar debe de estar perdiendo su efecto.  
  
"... de Fred Weasley" la ultima palabra de Crabble salió como si casi la escupiera. Y no puedo evitar compartir el sentimiento. No quisiera tener que escuchar eso otra vez así que me acerco mas a Draco y mi abrazo se vuelve mas fuerte.  
  
"¿Y tu crees que eso sea cierto?" Preguntó Draco, y sé que esa pregunta no ha sido exclusivamente para ellos.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Vincent me mira a los ojos. " No importa lo que creamos, nunca nos ha importado con quien te encamas, pero no puedes fingir que esto no fue raro." Empujo disimuladamente la mano de Harry, el rumbo de la conversación esta tomando un curso inadecuado.  
  
Y no quisiera seguir con esto por mucho tiempo. Mi entrepierna esta completamente abultada, y la sensación se esta volviendo insoportable.  
  
Maldigo a Harry nuevamente, mientras me cruzo de piernas y fijo mi atención en la platica.  
  
Gregory continua "...Desapareces de clase no sin antes dejar ver a toda la clase que té estabas pasando un *buen* rato, y después él pobretón ese dice que tuvo un encuentro contigo en el baño"  
  
"Crabble, Goyle" ellos saben que solo los llamo por sus apellidos, cuando estamos en publico o cuando estoy molesto, y los veo dirigirse miradas preocupadas. "Siento informarles que no son mis padres, ni siquiera a ellos o a Severus les permito que me sermoneen, que les hace pensar.."  
  
" No vinimos a sermonearte, solo estabamos preocupados"  
  
"No deberían, ustedes mejor que nadie deben de saber que me puedo cuidar solo" mi voz suena mas relajada, trato de calmar un poco la situación, tanto para ellos como para Harry.  
  
"Lo sabemos, y no nos preocupa eso. No es como si antes no te hubieras enrollado con un Gryffindor, siempre te ha gustado ir de *cacería* a otras casas pero no es muy común que repitas.." Las manos del chico de atrás de mi se aprietan un momento, pero luego se aleja de mí.  
  
Maldigo en mi cabeza, nunca le había contado eso a Harry y seguramente no se lo va tomar nada bien. "eh.. Crabble Goyle, les aseguro que no tienen de que preocuparse" me levanto de mi cama y ellos siguen mi movimiento " ahora si me disculpan me gustaría quedarme solo" ellos lo hacen, no sin antes mirarme con escepticismo.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!" le grito justo cuando cerro la puerta "¿qué quieren decir con *repetir* "  
  
Draco me mira nervioso e intenta explicarse, pero no le doy tiempo y me abalanzo sobre él hasta que ambos caemos al piso. Yo estoy sobre él.  
  
Sus increíbles ojos grises me miran sorprendidos, incrédulos, nunca esperando una reacción así de mi.  
  
" Bájate de mi Potter, no tengo porque explicarte nada" su mirada es dura, pero se que esta dolido.  
  
" No " mi tono volvió a sonar demandante y el frunce el ceño, para calmarlo intento rozar mi mano con su mejilla, pero se aparta inmediatamente.  
  
" ¿Que quieres que te diga?, ¿Quieres saber si folle con Weasley? Pues si, si lo hice , ¿Y?. Fue hace mucho tiempo, ¿pero te molestaste en Preguntar?, ¡no!" lo veo tomar aire, sus ojos ya no son duros, si no tristes y cansados "Estoy harto Potter, harto de tus malditos celos y complejos, estoy harto.."  
  
Esos increíbles ojos grises me miran con profundo dolor, y no puedo evitar que la culpa me invada.  
  
Me levanto rápidamente, y le extiendo una mano para que el tambien lo haga, pero él no la toma.  
  
" lo siento"  
  
"has dicho tanto esas palabras, que lentamente pierden significado"  
  
me acerco, y con una mano acaricio lentamente su mejilla " realmente lo siento"  
  
" yo... debí decirte"  
  
"¿me perdonas"  
  
" creo que acabo de hacerlo"  
  
Se para de puntillas y me da un beso. Me maldigo mil veces por desconfiar de él, de mi hermoso dragón. Pero esta noche lograre que olvide todo.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Los labios de Harry me envuelven, y sus brazos me toman de mi cintura. Mi pies me empiezan a doler, esta posición no es cómoda.  
  
Lo jalo de la camisa, y nos acercamos a la cama, por cuarta vez en el dia quedo debajo de él.  
  
Pude haber dicho un comentario irónico, pero los labios de Harry no dejaban por un segundo mi boca.  
  
Sus manos acarician los costados de mis brazos, haciéndome sentir tan seguro en su abrazo. Harry baja su boca mi barbilla, la cual muerde suavemente, sigue su recorrido hasta llegar a mi cuello.  
  
Su lengua se desliza por mi piel, logrando que suaves gemidos escapen de mi boca, su dientes se deslizan por mi cuello, lo suficiente mente duro para que yo grite de éxtasis, pero lo suficientemente suave para que no me cause dolor alguno.  
  
Sigue bajando, y besa, lame y muerde mi clavícula. Descubro que esta determinado a saborear cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, para mi propio placer.  
  
Su boca juegan poco con la piel expuesta, dejando pequeñas marcas. Abre mi camisa lentamente con su boca, botón por botón. Hasta desahacerse por completo de ella.  
  
Pierdo la noción del tiempo, y de los sucesos. Solo me importan esas manos y esa juegetona lengua que me hace gemir y gritar el nombre de su propietario.  
  
La lengua de Harry envuelve uno de mis pezones, mientras con su mano acaricia el otro, logrando que me retuerza entre las sabanas.  
  
Sus manos marcaron cada músculo, y sus labios saborearon cada curva, tomo a Harry del cuello y lo beso, antes de susurrrarle un "ya.."  
  
Normalmente no soy tan tranquilo en la cama, pero Harry me esta volviendo un manojo de nervios, y no me importo suplicar en ese momento  
  
Harry sonríe y desabrocha con desesperada lentitud, mis pantalones. Con sus dedos, roza mi piel, en un toque demasiado gentil para aliviar mi estado, y demasiado intenso para pasar desapercibido.  
  
Me quita por completo mis pantalones, y solo bajo hasta las rodillas mis boxers. Comienza a besar mis muslos y mi entrepierna, solo dando pequeños y efímeros besos a mi pene.  
  
Decide apiadarse de mi estado, en este momento no soy mas que un cumulo de necesidad y me envuelve en su cálida boca.  
  
No puedo detenerme y empujo mis caderas su boca, él sigue con su ritmo, y solo veo su cabeza ascender y descender.  
  
Sus manos acarician mis testículos y de vez en cuando envuelve la cabeza de mi miembro en su boca, estando un paso del alivio se detiene y no puedo evitar maldecirlo.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Draco puede ser bastante rudo cuando esta insatisfecho, nunca pudiera imaginar que una persona pudiera maldecir tanto en tan pocos segundos como él lo hizo. Yo solo sonrío y lo beso en los labios, ahogando sus protestas.  
  
Draco intenta quitarme todas mis prendas y yo le ayudo. Cuando estoy completamente desnudo lo observo, los ojos de Draco están llenos de lasciva, de la más lenta y dulces lujuria.  
  
Y me mira con gesto invitante, yo lucho por no poseerlo en ese momento. Y voy al buró para tomar el lubricante.  
  
Me acerco a Draco y lo preparo, no quiero lastimarlo.  
  
Los gemidos de Draco me indican que esta listo.  
  
Y lo penetro, siento a Draco arquease y murmurar obscenidades, no aguanto y comienzo a moverme.  
  
Mi frente se llena de sudor mientras poseo a ese ángel oscuro. Nuestros gemidos llenan la habitación, verlo en tal estado de placer aumenta mi necesidad, mis envestidas aumentan de velocidad y se que no tardare mucho.  
  
Masajeo con mi mano su miembro, escuchando sus lloriqueos de placer y ambos nos venimos al mismo tiempo, con tal estreposidad que la cama cruje fuertemente bajo nosotros.  
  
El primero en romper nuestro cómodo silencio es Draco  
  
"eso fue mil veces mejor que un lo siento" yo solo asiento, y le beso la frente antes de quedarme dormido.  
  
/*/*/* COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS SON ACEPTADAS, DEJENME UN REVIEW , O MANDENME UN MAIL A dark_sly7@hotmail.com, hasta el proximo cap. 


	3. CAP 3

Lo de a huevo: todos los personajes son de Rowling  
  
Yaoi, slash, etc...  
  
Atte.- L.S.T.P  
  
Capitulo 3.- Mi mas preciado recuerdo.  
  
/*/*/Harry/*/*/*  
  
Despierto agitado, todavía oyendo el eco de gritos desgarradores de dolor. En mi mente todavía están presentes las imágenes de magos sufriendo bajo la maldición del Crucicatus, y muggles volar en pedazos con el Avada Kadabra. Y la nítida imagen de Voldemort sonriendo cruelmente.  
  
Mi frente se cubre de sudor frío. Mi cicatriz me arde terriblemente, y mi cuerpo tiembla haciéndome sentir mas solo e impotente que nunca.  
  
Volteo a todos lados, y me encuentro con la inmutable figura de Draco.  
  
Afortunadamente no lo desperté. Trato de calmarme un poco y concentrarme en otra cosa. Tratando de huir de mis pesadillas.  
  
Hace tanto tiempo que tengo estos sueños, que ya casi olvido lo que es despertarme sin esta sensación de vacío. El sueño se ha vuelto uno de los peores castigos.  
  
Mi atención se fija en Draco que esta profundamente dormido. Se ve tan tranquilo, nada parece perturbar su sueño. Su rostro es adornado por una pequeña sonrisa, y eso me hace a mi tambien sonreír.  
  
Ver a Draco dormir me relaja. Me hace olvidar mis pesadillas y mis miedos. Pero tambien me invade una terrible incertidumbre.  
  
¿Qué pasaría si me abandonara?.  
  
¿Qué haría si me dejara solo?.  
  
En un gesto casi inconsciente lo atraigo un poco mas hacia mí, Draco se acomoda y murmura algo entre sueños. Intento calmarlo, acariciando su cabello. No quiero que se despierte, no quiero que se preocupe por mí.  
  
Él vuelve a recuperar la paz de sus sueños, y yo lo observo embelesado. Sabiendo lo mucho que lo amo, de hecho siempre lo hice.  
  
Solo que en un principio me negué rotundamente a aceptarlo, me rehusaba en caer en las redes de Malfoy solo por su cara bonita. Pero Draco es mucho más que eso.  
  
Tenia miedo, miedo de ser vulnerable. Miedo de ser manipulado, usado, burlado y finalmente abandonado como un trasto viejo.  
  
Ademas Draco tiene la habilidad de hacer surgir lo peor de mi. Yo no quería perder el control, no quería volverme otro Voldemort...  
  
Ese siempre ha sido mi mayor temor, y estar con Draco lo hacia hacerlo surgir y aumentarlo 100 veces. Por eso rechace su mano, por eso me alejaba de él, por eso huía de él.  
  
Y para Draco tampoco era fácil, él mismo me lo confeso la noche en que nos volvimos amantes y ese recuerdo esta mas vivido en mi memoria que cualquier otro. Bueno no, no exactamente el recuerdo mas vivo en mi mente es el día que probé el sabor de sus labios...  
  
Y pensar que todo se lo debo a Snape, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?.  
  
Snape me había castigado por pelearme con Malfoy (antes lo llamaba así). Y mi castigo era limpiar nuestro desastre causado. Con lo que no contaba mi profesor de pociones era con la intervención de la jefa de mi casa, que hizo que Draco compartiera el castigo.  
  
Mi mente se deja ir por los recuerdos, y es como si viviera de nuevo ese momento....  
  
*/*/*/*F/B*/*/*/*  
  
" ¡Ya me las pagaras estúpido, arrogante, pretencioso..."  
  
" ¡Oh cállate!, Miren quien habla de presunción, ¡la-mierda-que-vivio!..."  
  
" ¡Desgraciado snof, hijo de papi..!"  
  
" ¡Por lo menos no soy un asqueroso huérfano!"  
  
" ¡Pues yo que tu no presumía de eso por mucho tiempo, a tu padre no debe de faltarle mucho para que lo manden Azkabhan, y le den el beso los dementores...!  
  
" ¡Sr. Potter!" La voz de la profesora de transformaciones me trajo a la realidad. Voltee a ver a Draco por un minuto, sus hermosos ojos grises se veían turbios y su expresión era entre tristeza y asombro.  
  
La profesora me veía con incredulidad. Nunca hubiera imaginado que yo, Harry Potter fuera capaz de decir esas palabras.  
  
El profesor Snape no dejo que ninguna emoción cruzara en su rostro, pero yo pude ver que esos ojos de fuego negro, me miraban con odio, rencor y asco. Draco rápidamente se repuso y me dirigió una diabólica sonrisa.  
  
Siempre lo lograba, siempre lograba sacarme de mis casillas. Yo nunca permitía que nada ni nadie me irritase, pero esos ojos grises traían lo peor de mí a flote  
  
Y le odie más que nunca por hacerme eso. Odie a Draco Malfoy por convertirme en esa persona que es capaz de decir esas cosas sin remordimientos, y lo odie mas por no sentirme culpable...  
  
Los profesores nos llevaron al aula, nos dieron cepillos y esponjas y demás para limpiar. Draco parecía un pez fuera del agua, y yo no pude evitar reírme, cuando los profesores se marcharon.  
  
"¿De que te ríes cicatrizado?" Me pregunto con voz gélida, cosa que causo que yo me riera aun más fuerte. Realmente no inspiraba mucho respeto con un mechudo en la mano.  
  
" ¡Te he dicho que te calles!" Dijo apoyando el mechudo mas fuerte con el piso, yo tuve que doblarme un poco, mi estomago me dolía demasiado por tanta risa. Pero me contuve un poco y empece a lavar el piso con una jerga, la poción de Neville realmente esta adherida al suelo..  
  
Tuve que suprimir otra carcajada al ver a Draco arrastrando la cubeta con el trapeador adentro,, tenia una cara de fastidio y murmuraba entre dientes "maldita sea, estúpida cosa muggle"  
  
Yo me acerque a él, saque el mechudo de la cubeta y le mostré como se hacia después se lo di y le dije con sorna "creo que así será mas rápido ¿no crees?"  
  
Él me miro con un poco de asombro por el hecho que le ayude, pero luego repuso con sarcasmo " ¡Y Harry Potter salva de nuevo el día!. Demostrando su talento como elfo domestico" una sonrisa llena de arrogancia cruzo sus labios " Creo que te equivocaste de profesión Potter, debiste de ser elfo en vez de héroe, así tus padres no habrían muerto por salvar tu miserable existencia" y esta vez él río, yo no pude evitar notar lo guapo que se veía.  
  
Esto me hizo enojarme mas y sin pensarlo dos veces le eche la cubeta dejándolo completamente empapado.  
  
Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como nunca, se miro su ropa, luego a mi, a su ropa, y de nuevo a mi antes de agregar con voz llena todavía de incredulidad " como te atreves.."  
  
Su cuerpo estaba empapado, su túnica se pegaba cada curva de su cuerpo, mostrándome esa perfecta figura. Pero lo que más me impresiono fueron sus ojos, que por una vez en la vida no se veían desdeñosos y altivos. Su expresión tampoco era arrogante. Si alguien hubiera visto lo que yo esa noche, les juro que sé desmayaba de la impresión.  
  
Pero yo lo vi, no duro mas de un segundo porque inmediatamente volvió a surgir esa mascara de prepotencia, pero yo lo había visto y nada cambiaría eso nunca.  
  
"..púdrete Potter" la ultima frase llego a mi mente, me había quedado paralizado ahí viéndolo.  
  
Remediando mi error, me voltee y seguí trabajando, las horas pasaron y yo ya casi terminaba mi parte. El estar con los Dursley tenia que tener alguna cosa buena.  
  
Voltee a ver a mi compañero de castigo, todavía no llevaba ni la mitad, sonreí cruelmente para mi mismo. Ya estaba por irme, cuando...  
  
¡Achu!  
  
Draco estaba todo mojado, con cepillo en la mano y abrazándose inconscientemente uno de sus brazos por el frío.  
  
¡Achu!  
  
Su pequeña nariz estaba roja, estaba tiritando de frío. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. En ese momento no pude evitar pensar que parecía un ángel caído.  
  
¡Achu!  
  
Este ultimo estornudo me hizo salir de mi ensoñación. Y me hizo notar lo lamentable de su estado.  
  
Sus labios rosa pálido, parecían azules en este momento, su piel blanca se veía espectral. Me maldije interiormente como pude haber sido tan estúpido, era invierno, ¿Que acaso estaba loco?.  
  
Me miro con sus hermosos grises, hasta ahora notando que no me había marchado. Sus ojos reflejan miedo por que me burlara de él. Y solo ahora sé que su peor miedo es la humillación.  
  
Se veía tan indefenso, que me acerque a él y le ayude. Él me dedico una débil sonrisa y un cálido sentimiento me invadió.  
  
Yo estaba perplejo, ¿desde cuando Draco Malfoy, mi antagonista, mi rival me sonreía?, Y más que nada ¿Por qué demonios yo le estaba sonriéndole de vuelta?.  
  
Después de un rato (realmente no sé cuando estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a la frágil figura alado de mí) terminamos. Me dolía todo mi cuerpo, realmente la poción de Neville había estado literalmente pegada al suelo...  
  
No dijimos nada en ese momento, estabamos demasiado sorprendidos por nuestras propias acciones.  
  
Cuando salimos del aula, Draco todavía estaba temblando. Me quite la capa y se la di.  
  
Él se la puso renuente, y caminamos juntos por los pasillos. Hasta que teníamos que tomar caminos diferentes.  
  
Yo gire a la derecha, para ir a la torre. Cuando la voz de Draco me llamo...  
  
"Harry..."  
  
Me quede congelado en mi lugar. Mi nombre se había deslizado por los labios de Draco como lo más natural del mundo.  
  
Pero no lo era.  
  
"¿Qué...?" Por alguna razón no pude terminar ese enunciado.  
  
Draco se acerco con cautela a mí, como si me temiera. No se detuvo hasta que estabamos *demasiado* juntos para mi propia comodidad. Mi corazón parecía querer delatar mis sentimientos, cosa que yo no podía permitir.  
  
De pronto todo se volvió blanco.  
  
Ningún pensamiento racional cruzo mi mente. Cuando los labios de Draco hicieron contacto con los míos.  
  
Su tacto fue tan suave, como un ligero toque. Sus delicadas manos en mis hombros y realmente no me importo que se apoyara en mi.  
  
Draco no era tan alto como yo. Y por eso tuvo que alzarse para que nuestros labios hicieran contacto. Sus labios sabían fresas con crema, y desde ese momento se volvió mi postre favorito...  
  
Draco se separo de mi tan lentamente, que parecía como si le doliese terminar el contacto. Pero lo hizo y se giro sobre sus talones dejándome con la respiración acelerada y con mas dudas en mi cabeza que Weasleys en el mundo.  
  
"¿Qué fue eso?" Susurre, y aun no estoy seguro si le pregunte a Draco por que me beso, o si me pregunte a mí mismo porque le había correspondido.  
  
Pero Draco se detuvo, y se volteo hacia mí. Esos hermosos ojos grises me miraron con ensoñación e inocencia. Pero yo sabia que Draco era todo, menos inocente.  
  
En ese momento dejo de ser mi némesis, yo siempre había visto a Draco como una criatura peligrosa y malvada por naturaleza, pero en estos momentos se veían tan indefenso, tan hermoso...  
  
"Esa..." dijo soltando un suspiro y regalándome de nuevo un de esas sonrisas a las cuales posteriormente me volvería adicto"... esa es mi manera de darte las gracias"  
  
Dicho esto se marcho. No volteando ni por un segundo atrás, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Me permito sonreír una vez mas, antes de que mis ojos se cierren lentamente. Abrazando aun a Draco.  
  
/*/*/*  
  
Nota 1.- COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS SON ACEPTADAS, DEJENME UN REVIEW , O MANDENME UN MAIL A dark_sly7@hotmail.com, hasta el proximo cap.  
  
Nota 2.- hola, como están lamento que este capitulo sea corto, pero prometo que el proximo sera mas largo ( si ya se que había dicho que esta historia seria corta, pero ya ven, me encanta expandirme, lo siento)  
  
Nota 3.- gracias a todos por sus revieews, y nuevamente me disculpo por no habérselos contestado, pero es q yo no tengo internet y cuando voy no me da tiempo (me envicio buscando fics nuevos de H/D JAJA) pero les prometo que desde ahora voy a ponerlos  
  
Bueno, empecemos:  
  
ROMINA_ HIWATARI1.- (ni la menor idea si así se escribe) Si estas ahí, y leíste él capitulo, mil disculpas por lo cursilota, pero ya sabes el frío me afecta jeje... Ah, y como que me chinge con la continuación que eso, quiero continuación, lo dejaste en lo mas chido, maldita, adelántalo, como voy a saber q paso con Draco y Harry.. 


	4. CAP 4

Lo de a huevo: todos los personajes son de Rowling  
  
Yaoi, slash, etc...  
  
Atte.- L.S.T.P  
  
Contestación de REVIEWS  
  
Paola: jaja gracias por tus comentarios y leer mi fic (y amiga cualquiera daria *todo* por estar en el lugar de harry jeje)  
  
AnyT* Grandchester: gracias!!!, que bueno q te guste el fic (respecto sobre explayarme juju, no me tientes realmente me gusta chorear jeje) y sobre tu comentario sobre que si a harry no le gustaba el beso, amiga es draco de quien estamos hablando *nadie* puede resistirse juju, y si, si voy a contar como empezaron las cosas  
  
Galasu: si draco con gripa es lindo ( voz dentro de mi cabeza: blasfema!!! El es Siempre es lindo,jajaja) y harry ya me las pago en este cap muajaja, sorry por arruinar tu idea de escrbir de remi y sirius,.  
  
Skgirlfan: sorry q en este cap no salio fred, pero prionto llegara jeje  
  
Sabry: sorry por lo corto pero soy corta de ideas jeje, y espero actualizar mas pronto. (y lo del trauma, yo tengo una con sevy draco, remi y demas jeje)  
  
Yeye: gracias por tu comentario, espero q te hata gustado este cap  
  
Beth malfoy: gracias!!!! Me alegra q te guste el fic (y por encontrar chistoso lo de la-mierda-que-vivio jaja mi tambien me divirtió escribirlo), y espero qte guste este cap, jaja harry sufrira.chau!!!  
  
Norma daniela o angela: GRACIAS POR TU MAIL Y LOS CUMPLIDOS, y espero q hayas recibido mi mail bye.  
  
Capitulo 4.- ¿Yo un maniático sexual?  
  
/*/*/*/Harry/*/*/*/*/  
  
Despierto con un solo pensamiento en mi mente "Draco Malfoy" , me volteo un poco buscando la tibieza de ese cuerpo al cual me estoy haciendo adicto.  
  
Estiro mi mano un poco, per solo encuentro a las sabanas. Lentamente abro mis ojos y me tallo mis ojos, tratando de despertarme un poco.  
  
Con algo de nostalgia recuerdo lo mucho que solía odiar las mañanas.....  
  
Y esa es la palabra clave solía.  
  
Ahora la llegada del amanecer es un alivio para mi, y todo eso se lo debo a solo una persona, Voldemort.  
  
Parece querer arrebatarme todo lo amado. Primero a mis padres, y mi posibilidad de llevar una vida normal, después a mi padrino...  
  
Y ahora me quita lo único en lo que puedo esconderme, mis sueños. Me encantaba dormir y no me importaba que los demás pensaran que era flojo.  
  
En mis sueños no había guerra, no había muertos, no había Voldemort...  
  
Recuerdo hace tiempo haber escuchado esta canción de los Beatles, I am only slepping.  
  
Esto paso mucho antes que entrara Hogwarts. Y mis únicos temores eran los Dursley.  
  
Me impresiona lo poco que me importa ahora lo que ellos piensen. Supongo que he madurado y que sus maltratos y sus palabras agrias ya no pueden lastimarme.  
  
La puerta del baño se abre y me encuentro con el primer pensamiento que tengo todas las mañanas y el ultimo que tengo todas las noches.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Sonrío un poco ante su indumentaria. Él esta usando solo una toalla blanca de algodón envuelta en su cintura.  
  
Suaves gotas recorren todo su cuerpo, y yo pienso que esta loco.  
  
Aun que yo estoy envuelto en las colchas mi cuerpo tiembla por el frío, las mazmorras de Slytherin son realmente frías...  
  
Pero él dice que esta acostumbrado, es mas me dijo que su casa (mejor conocida como la mansión Malfoy) siempre estaba rodeada de nieve. Tambien me dijo que amaba la nieve, le gustaba observarla desde su ventana y...  
  
¡Oh!  
  
Draco se quito la toalla, su hermoso cuerpo expuesto a mis hambrientos ojos. ¡Dios, Draco Malfoy es lo mas erótico que he visto en mi vida!.  
  
Aquí estoy observándolo como un pervertido, recorriendo con mi vista cada gota que escurre por su cuerpo. Esa piel pálida, me hace temblar de deseo con solo verla. Su cuerpo es completamente perfecto.  
  
Desde el cabello platinado, que ahora cae rebelde por su cara, hasta sus delgadas pero torneadas piernas...  
  
Su espalda blanca y suave. Su delgado y frágil cuerpo no tiene una sola marca.  
  
Draco se agacha un poco, para abrir el cajón para sacar su ropa.  
  
¡Dios!  
  
Su trasero parece ofrecerse a mí casi como un sacrificio, y pienso lo bien que se siente estar dentro de él, hacerle el amor, hacerlo gemir...  
  
"¡mhmhmh!" no puedo reprimir que un sonido salga de mi garganta.  
  
Draco voltea verme con sorprendidos ojos grises, pero poco a poco sus ojos se oscurecen comprendiendo él porque de mi comportamiento.  
  
Pero sus ojos se abren de nuevo con asombro y me voltean a ver con incredibilidad.  
  
Me sorprendo un poco yo tambien, y sigo su vista...  
  
¡Merlín!, mi mano derecha esta alrededor de mi miembro, y me estoy tocando a mi mismo...  
  
Debí de hacerlo inconscientemente, parece que realmente me puso en *animo* ver a Draco cambiarse.  
  
¡Oh no, Draco!, ¡Me ha visto!, ¡¿Que va pensar de mi?!...  
  
Rápidamente muevo mi mano y me cubro con la alomada. Debo de decir algo, debo de explicarle...  
  
pero Draco se repone de la impresión primero y me dice...  
  
" Ewww Harry, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado de ti?" Su tono es severo pero es traicionado por una sonrisa que juega ahora con sus labios.  
  
" Eh.... este yo...." estoy bastante consiente de que he sido cachado con las manos en la *masa*, y siente como el rubor cubre mis mejillas.  
  
"¿Quién hubiera pensado que el niño que vivió seria un maniático sexual?" Dice y puedo escuchar claramente el sonido de su risa.  
  
Levanto la cara sorprendido por sus palabras y ya iba replicar algo en mi defensa, cuando la bastante *desnuda* figura de Draco se encuentra con mis ojos. Ahora puedo ver por completo su pecho, sus pezones están erizados por el frío. Y para mi me parecen calladamente dos fresas, y mi mente enferma empieza pensar en como podría saborearlos, como se sentiría mi lengua alrededor, justo como anoche...  
  
¡No, no!, Harry intenta concentrarte en otra cosa, intento persuadirme a mi mismo mientras bajo mi mirada de nuevo.  
  
¡Grave error!  
  
Mis ojos se detuvieron a la mitad del camino, y se quedaron fijos en esos muslos blancos, y en su miembro, y mi mente pervertida piensa: Bueno, al parecer a Draco no le afectan las duchas frías, sigue viéndose igual de gran...  
  
¡No,no! aleja tu mente de ahí! Una voz susurra en mi cabeza, pero otra tambien me susurra infinidad de cosas sucias, y por alguna razón le hago caso a esta.  
  
" ¿Disfrutas la vista Harry?" La sensual voz de *mi* dragón llena mis oídos y por alguna razón esto me excita mas.  
  
"Yo... yo" soy incapaz de decir nada, solo puedo ahogarme en esos ojos increíblemente grises.  
  
" La elocuencia no es tu don ¿verdad?" Ronronea mientras se muerde el labio inferior en un gesto de mas sexi, claro es Draco cualquier cosa que haga es sexi " Pero pareces tener otros" su mirada se fija de nuevo en mi entrepierna y descubro que la alomada se ha corrido un poco.  
  
Rápidamente me tapo y él vuelve a reír.  
  
" ¡Por dios Harry!, ¿De donde salió toda esa timidez?, Anoche no mostraste ninguna" termina con una radiante sonrisa, que hace que me sonroje mas aun, claro si eso es posible.  
  
No pude agregar mas porque Draco comenzó a avanzar a mí. Con pasos lentos casi felinos.  
  
Se acerco y se arrodillo debajo de mi, poniendo sus manos en mis rodillas " no tienes que ser tímido conmigo ¿sabes?"  
  
" yo.. yo..." me maldigo interiormente, ¡Acaso no seré capaz de formar una oración completa en el día!.  
  
Me dirige una mirada dulce y retira la alomada de mi regazo.  
  
Su mirada es hambrienta cuando me mira. Se lame los labios dejando escapar algo que sonó como un ronroneo. Antes de cerrar ese pecado que es su boca en mis labios.  
  
Con destreza y habilidad abrió mi boca. Y mordió ligeramente mi labio inferior, enredo y acaricio sensualmente con su lengua la mía.  
  
Llevándonos a ambos en un estado de locura. Solo nos separamos por la necesidad de respirar, Draco se recupero primero y me miro con una sonrisa traviesa tentativa.  
  
Después deslizo uno de sus delgados dedos por mi entrepierna, y jugo con la cabeza de mi pene.  
  
Su mirada era inocente, y una sonrisa cálida recorría sus labios.  
  
Otro dedo siguió al primero, y comenzó acariciarme con un poco de mas firmeza pero no la suficiente...  
  
" Draco por favor..." un gemido interrumpió mi suplica, pero él pareció entender porque se detuvo y me miro divertido.  
  
" El gran Harry Potter me esta rogando, ¿acaso eso no es extraño?" Dijo alzando una ceja haciéndose el desentendido.  
  
" Por favor.." Suelta una risa sincera. Baja y le planta un delicado beso a mi pene.  
  
Yo estallo en gemidos, y lloriqueos de pasión. Con un solo toque logra hundirme en el placer de su boca.  
  
El primer beso fue seguido de varios mas, pero fueron igual de efímeros y suaves. Y yo necesitaba mucho mas que eso.  
  
Sus dedos ahora acariciaban mis testículos logrando que yo gimiera su nombre.  
  
Él por fin tuvo un poco de compasión de mi, y tomo en su tibia boca la cabeza mi pene.  
  
" ¡Arrghh!" Grite y fue tanto mi placer que pense que de un momento para otro me vendría.  
  
Pero no fue así.  
  
La lengua de seda de Draco lamió mi miembro y yo empece a morderme el labio para no gritar tan alto. Nunca he sido del tipo ruidoso, pero con la boca de Draco en mi no puedo asegurar nada.  
  
Por fin Draco me toma en su boca y empieza su tortuosa tarea. Su lengua acaricia mi miembro y aveces desliza sus dientes, solo un delicado roce...  
  
Continua con alternados lengüetazos y pequeños mordiscos. Draco realmente sabe como hacerme perder el control.  
  
Solo puedo ver su cabeza subir y bajar en mi entrepierna, pero puedo imaginarlo sonreír cuando grito su nombre a todo pulmón y me vengo en su boca.  
  
Caigo en la cama y disfruto de lo profundo de mi orgasmo. Cuando mi respiración se calma después de no se cuantos minutos (estaba demasiado perdido en las sensaciones) volteo a ver a Draco.  
  
Y con solo verlo de nuevo, mi miembro empieza endurecerse de nuevo, un poco de mi semen escurre por su labio. Y en ese momento decido que Draco Malfoy es la criatura mas sensual de este mundo.  
  
Con pasión y rudeza lo beso. El comienza a lamer mi labio inferior y siento un poco de dolor y hormigueo mientras lame la sangre de este. Me mordí tan fuerte que logre que sangrara.  
  
Draco se aleja de mi, y me apunta con su varita limpiándome. Después se apunta él y en unos momentos esta vestido.  
  
Me apunta a mi y tambien me viste. Me sonríe lascivamente y camina hacia la puerta.  
  
Estoy demasiado impresionado como para reaccionar y no lo detengo.  
  
Aun así el se detiene en la puerta y me dice " Es hora de desayunar, mmm estoy hambriento".  
  
Y con una ultima sonrisa abandona su cuarto dejándome todavía respirando agotadamente por su beso y por sus ultimas palabras.  
  
/*/*/*/*  
  
Cuando por fin bajo al comedor, todo esta muy callado, lo cual lo encuentro de lo mas extraño. Me siento en la mesa de Gryffindor y diviso a Draco sentado enfrente mío, bebe un poco de leche y deja que se escurra un poco por su labio para lamerla después extasiado. Igual que lo hizo con mi semen...  
  
Yo emito un gruñido y volteo para otro lado. Si lo veo por mas tiempo no podré contenerme y terminare violándolo y haciéndolo en la masa de Slytherin.  
  
Lo cual es curiosamente sexi me susurra de nuevo esa voz, pero yo niego con la cabeza tratando de olvidar de la idea.  
  
Volteo y platico un poco con Seamus y le pregunto "¿Por qué esta todo tan callado?"  
  
" El director va dar un anuncio" me dice, luego sonríe, y se que no me gustara lo que sigue " por cierto ¿dónde estuviste anoche Harry Potter"  
  
las miradas de otros Gryffindors están en mi y yo solo me encojo de hombros y dicho "Por ahí"  
  
/*/*/*  
  
COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS SON ACEPTADAS, DEJENME UN REVIEW , O MANDENME UN MAIL A dark_sly7@hotmail.com, hasta el proximo cap. 


	5. CAP 5

Lo de a huevo: todos los personajes son de Rowling  
  
Yaoi, slash, etc...  
  
Atte.- L.S.T.P  
  
Primero que nada mil disculpas, se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero les juro que no fue mi culpa (bueno en parte no). Primero no me gustaba lo que escribía y borraba y escribía y borraba y escribía, después mi madre me obligo a salir de la computadora (dijo que empezaba pegarme a ella jeje). Después entre a clases lo cual me deprimió mucho (odio la escuela ) y luego no sabia que titulo ponerle al cap. (cosa que todavía no se como podrán notar) Bueno eso es todo jeje  
  
Reviews:  
  
Gabriela Malfoy: ( un momento tu nik es "DE" malfoy o pperteneciente a la familia malfoy, si es la segunda no hay problem. Pero si es la primera sueña todos los Malfoy son mios MUAJAJAJA)gracias por tu review y sorry por tardarme tanto.  
  
Galasu:sobre lo de tu cuenta te entiendo siempre me pasa lo mismo GRRR, jeje me encanta torturar a harry , y no todavia no van a enterarse los demas gryffindor pero falta poca, y ya veras jeje, me alegra q te haya gustado el cap, gracias por el review  
  
Arashi- tsukino: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW  
  
Sabry: gracias por tu sugerencia, y si habra algo de eso en el proximo, drakis se pondra celosin jaja  
  
Paola: gracias por el review, espero q este tambien t guste  
  
Murtilla: me alegra q te haya gustado. Y la voz interior de draco... eso seria muy chido, creo q voy a tomar tu idea muajajaja  
  
XD:gracias por el rev  
  
Anyt* Grandchester: si harry es bien pervert pero teniendo a draco ¿quién no lo haria? (en lo personal yo... mmm mejor dejo eso a la imaginación jeje) y sobre lo de la ortografia (escondo mi cabeza como una avestrus) LOSIENTO, SOY TERRIBLE EN ORTOGRAFIA BUA!!!!!!!, pasado ya mi moento sentimental gracias por decirme, a lo mejor lo cambio luego, gracias!!  
  
Gabriela2: si fred y te adelantare que ron, bill y otros saldran por ahí jeje ¡Y APOYO TU NOCION, QUE VIVA DRACO SUMISO!  
  
Romina-Hiwatari1: jeje gracias enferma, desde cuando tu eres amable, bueno lo tomare como el fin del mundo jeje.  
  
¡ah si alguien tiene sugerencia para el nombre de este cap se los agradeceria, no se me ocurre nada!  
  
Mhmh, supongo q no hay mas q decir excepto q espero q les guste, disfruten su lectura...  
  
Capitulo 5.-  
  
/*/*/*Harry/*/*/  
  
" Conque por ahí..." Seamus comenta, con una sonrisa picara. ¿Cómo es posible que pueda hablar y mantener esa sonrisa?, Eso nunca lo sabré.  
  
" ¡Oh nuestro pequeño Harry crece tan rápido!" Dice Dean abrazándome con un fingido tono de voz maternal.  
  
Y todos comenzamos a reír, bueno casi todos. Ron y Neville nos miran confundidos, yo solo volteo los ojos. En serio Ron y Neville son todo un caso, a sus 16 años siguen siendo tan despistados como cuando los conocí.  
  
George le da un coscorrón a Ron y Fred uno a Neville. " Ron eres la vergüenza de la familia"  
  
" ¡Ow!, Eso dolió George" se queja Ron " ¿De que diablos están hablando?"  
  
Hermione que hasta ahorita estaba muy concentrada en su libro para poner atención a nuestra platica, levanta la vista y lo reprende " Ron no debes de usar esas palabras, recuerda que eres un prefecto" vuelve su vista a su libro no sin agregar " Ademas créeme no te pierdes de nada interesante".  
  
" ¡Quiero saber!" se queja Neville.  
  
Seamus adopta una mirada paternal y comienza a hablar " Bien, creo que ya están en edad de saberlo. Nuestro querido Harry, que por cierto no llego a dormir anoche" dijo guiñándome un ojo antes de continuar " Estuvo fajando, para ponerlo en términos mas simples estuvo cogiéndose a alguien."  
  
La quijada de Ron casi llega al suelo y Neville se puso todo rojo.  
  
" ¿Y con quien?" Pregunto Ron después de salir de su asombro.  
  
" Si Harry, dinos quien es esa persona tan afortunada" Le siguió George.  
  
" Siento decepcionarlos chicos pero no sacaran nada de mi esta vez" mi voz es firme y espero que respeten mi decisión.  
  
" ¡Oh vamos, Harry!, Soy tu mejor amigo. Es tu obligación decirme quien es" Ron insiste, ¡si solo supiera!  
  
"no, mi boca es una tumba" contesto y todos empiezan a quejarse.  
  
Seamus sonríe de nuevo y me pregunta " ¿Por lo menos puedes decirnos si es chico o chica?"  
  
Hermione vuelve a levantar la vista de su libro, su mirada esta llena de irritación cuando contesta por mi" Como se te ocurre decir eso Seamus Harry no es uno de *esos*"  
  
" ¿Un que?" Pregunta Neville.  
  
" ¿Cómo que un que?, Un homosexual" Todos se le quedan viendo confundidos. Y eso es porque en el mundo mágico no existe el termino *gay* o *lesviana*, uno puede decidirse por un chico o por una chica.  
  
Hermione que fue criada igual que yo, no ve con buenos ojos esas relaciones. Ya antes hemos tenido grandes discusiones por el tema y yo realmente no tengo ganas de repetir esta situación, pero Hermione no quiere dejarlo por la paz.  
  
" Otra vez la burra al trigo" dice Fred entre dientes.  
  
Hermione le echa una mirada asesina " ¡NO! Eso es una aberración, es algo incorrecto... no es natural"  
  
" Herms" Dice Ron en tono conciliador " Para nosotros eso no significa nada, nosotros no tenemos los complejos que tienen los mugg.."  
  
" ¿Complejos? , ¡No son complejos!, Es solo que eso es asqueroso e incorrecto.." El tono de Hermione ha subido y el ambiente alegre de hace unos minutos se ha esfumando. Varios chicos voltean vernos curiosos.  
  
" Hermione cálmate, nos están VIENDO" advierte Seamus.  
  
" ¡Es que no entienden!" Se levanta y golpea la mesa con una mano. Hermione esta completamente alterada, yo tambien me levanto y trato de calmarla.  
  
" Hermione..." Pero no puedo terminar mi oración porque la veo llorar. Es mi mejor amiga y me duele verla en ese estado.  
  
" Harry diles que se equivocan, diles que..." Un sollozo escapo de sus labios. Estoy entre la espada y la pared. No tengo la menor idea de que debo de hacer, si le digo la verdad la lastimare, pero tampoco quiero mentirle.  
  
" Yo... Hermione, lo siento. Pero estoy deacuerdo con ellos" trato de abrazarla porque ahora si esta llorando a rienda suelta, pero me empuja y se aleja de mí.  
  
Su mirada es de asco combinada con incredulidad y.. ¿Odio? " Aléjate de mí " Sus palabras me han dolido, nunca pense que Hermione fuera tan prejuiciosa, pero no me arrepiento.  
  
" Y eso va tambien para todos ustedes" grita antes de irse a sentarse con Ginny y Luna.  
  
/*/*/*/* Draco/*/*/*/*/*  
  
¡Maldita sangre sucia!  
  
Es el único pensamiento que llega a mi mente cuando la veo gritarle a Harry. Estoy a punto de pararme e ir a ajustar cuentas pendientes con la sabelotodo. Pero no puedo, no en este momento, pero de que me las paga me las paga.  
  
Desde mi silla observo a los amigos de Harry reconfortarlo y a ellos tambien los odio. Los odio por poder tener lo que yo nunca he tenido, la amistad de Harry.  
  
Si, se que ahora estamos en una relación, pero Harry nunca ha sido mi amigo. Y eso me duele, me duele el saber que me haya rechazado, y sin saber porque siento rabia hacia Harry. El sentimiento de ira es tan grande que me quema. Mi mente esta confusa quiero ayudarlo y destruirlo al mismo tiempo.  
  
Quiero besarlo y decirle que no se preocupe que cuenta conmigo. Pero algo dentro de mi tambien quiero golpearlo y hacerle ver lo equivocado que estuvo desde el principio, que debió escogerme a mi y no a ellos. Hacerlo llorar, torturarlo, hacerle pagar...  
  
Porque él me rechazo, nunca antes alguien lo había hecho. Paro él se atrevió a hacerlo. Esto es algo que he cargado conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo, es algo que siempre me impide estar completamente a gusto con Harry.  
  
Pense que este rencor lo había superado. Pero ahora esta muy presente en mi cabeza y es algo ...  
  
Algo que me deja meditabundo, algo que aveces causa insomnio, algo que me hace pensar, ¿Vale la pena dejarlo todo por él?. Porque estoy consiente que me arriesgo a perder mucho estando con él.  
  
¿Lo vale?  
  
A veces estoy seguro de que si lo vale, perio en días como hoy....  
  
Cuando puedo ver que no nos separan los demás si no nosotros mismos. Me hace pensar, me hace dudar. Me hace perder la cabeza y especular.  
  
¿Realmente me ama?  
  
¿Realmente lo amo?  
  
¿Estamos juntos por necesidad?  
  
¿Por desafío?  
  
No quiero seguir pensando en esto, duele y lastima mas que cualquier hechizo. Me levanto de mi asiento y salgo del comedor, mandando al carajo el anuncio de Dumblendore, mandándolo al carajo a todo.  
  
Quiero aire, me siento encerrado. El sentimiento de asfixia que hace tanto tiempo había padecido vuelve, me siento encerrado, necesito salir, necesito un poco de aire.  
  
Empiezo a escuchar esa voz que creí haber olvidado, apresuro mi paso. Mi vista comienza nublarse, siento una sensación de miedo. Sé de quien ese esa voz, solo la he escuchado una vez en mi vida, pero la reconozco.  
  
Mis manos están temblando, siento frío. Y sé que es imposible el clima es soleado sin embargo me esta calado los huesos.  
  
Me estoy ahogando, cada vez me cuesta mas respirar. La maldita voz no me deja en paz, quiero que se calle, que se aleje de mi, pero ahora los sonidos son mas fuertes, no estoy seguro de que me dice, pero mis sentidos me dicen que es malo. Que me aleje.  
  
Camino más rápido, mi garganta se esta cerrando no puedo respirar. No sé a donde me dirijo pero mi cuerpo parece tomar decisiones propias.  
  
Llego a la torre de astronomía, necesito aire. No puedo abrir las ventanas, necesito aire, me estoy ahogando. No puedo abrir, escucho a esa voz reírse, estoy histérico, sé que en este momento estoy llorando, estoy implorando. No me importa, cada vez me siento más débil, en cualquier momento me desvaneceré.  
  
Súbitamente la vos desaparece, ya puedo respirar. Tomo mucho aire, y empiezo a toser, recordando un suceso que creí olvidado, algo que casi me cuesta la vida. Ahora tengo la misma sensación que en este momento pero mil veces peor, todavía estoy temblando e intento abrir la ventana.  
  
Pero mis manos no cooperan, empiezo a sollozar de nuevo. No puedo, maldita sea no puedo. Necesito abrir la ventana, no puedo respirar, ¡Demonios, no puedo! ,No puedo respirar, me estoy ahogando, no por favor no de nuevo..  
  
/*/*/*/*/* Harry/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Busco a Draco desesperado, algo le ha pasado lo sé. Lo vi salir muy alterado del salón. Y yo tambien lo hice. No me importo nada. Tengo un mal presentimiento sé que algo ocurre, mi cicatriz me esta doliendo. Necesito encontrarlo.  
  
Corro por los pasillos, tengo miedo. No quiero que nada le pase. ¡Necesito encontrarlo ya!. Doy vueltas y vueltas, no escucho nada ni veo a nadie, todos están en el comedor, ¡Maldita sea!, ¿Dónde estas Draco?.  
  
Escucho a alguien llorar, un llanto silencioso casi imperceptible. Pero se vuelve mas desesperado y empieza a susurrar cosas, estoy algo lejos y no puedo escuchar lo que dice. Corro con todas mis fuerzas y llego a la torre de astronomía. Abro la puerta, con varita en mano.  
  
No estaba preparado para ver lo que encontré, Draco estaba intentando abrir una ventana y esta llorando. Su voz transformada por el terror cuando susurraba, No puedo abrir, no puedo abrir. Parecía que estuviera recitando una mantra, sus manos estaban temblando y estaba empezando a golpear la ventana de madera, sus nudillos empezaron a sangrar.  
  
Por unos segundos no supe que hacer, no reacciones hasta ver escurrir la sangre de las manos de Draco.  
  
" Draco" mi voz salió algo afectada, como si hubiera estado llorando. Y en ese momento descubrí mis propias lagrimas mojar mi rostro. ¿Desde cuando estaría llorando?.  
  
El no me escuchaba. Seguía en ese estado de histeria, me acerque a él e intente tocarlo, pero él grito. Un verdadero grito de miedo. Sus hermosos ojos grises envueltos en un aló de locura, sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas, su boca en una mueca de terror.  
  
Pasados unos segundos se hecho a mis brazos y empezó a llorar y a decirme que no podía abrir, que se estaba ahogando, que abriera.  
  
E intente hacerlo para calmarlo, pero no me soltaba, estaba aferrado a mi y no paraba de llorar. Con un poco de dificultad tome mi varita y abrí la ventana.  
  
Esto pareció tranquilizarlo, pero seguía llorando. Lo acune en mis brazos y terminamos los dos arrodillados en el piso.  
  
No pude hacer nada mas que abrazarlo hasta que se calmara, le acaricie su cabello dorado y le dije que todo estaba bien. No podía verlo a los ojos su cabeza estaba en mi pecho. Nunca me había sentido tan impotente antes. No podía ayudarlo, no tenia la menor idea de que le pasaba. Estaba muy confundido.  
  
Solo algo estaba muy claro en mi mente: Quien lastimo a Draco las pagaría muy caro, de eso me encargaría personalmente.  
  
Draco se alejO un poco de mí para mirarme a los ojos. Se veía mas calmado pero todavía tiembla entre mis manos.  
  
" Harry..." Había una expresión de culpa y tristeza en sus ojos. Quería preguntarle que había pasado, pero no podía. Estaba todavía muy débil.  
  
Lo abrace un poco mas fuerte, y él se acerca un poco mas hasta que sus labios envolvieron los míos. Correspondí al beso, con algo de remordimiento, sé que en estos momentos debería de llevarlo a ver a Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Intente separarme, pero él volvio a mirarme con sus hipnotizantes ojos grises  
  
" No..." Su voz apenas audible. Se veía tan indefenso que no pude negarme. Me acerque y lo bese dulcemente, mi lengua acaricio sus labios delicadamente, él abrió un poco su boca para mi y mi lengua se encontró con la suya.  
  
El contacto fue dulce, tierno, delicioso...  
  
Nos quedamos besándonos mucho tiempo, descubriendo que la ternura es infinitamente mejor que la pasión. Nuestros besos antes eran mas urgentes y carnales, nunca nada como esto.  
  
Sus manos recorrieron como seda mi cabello, en una muda suplica. Mis manos bajaron por su cuello hasta llegar a su corbata. Mis dedos jugaron con su piel en todo el proceso, luego bajaron por su camisa desabotonando cada botón.  
  
En ningún momento dejamos de besarnos. La sensación era tan cálida que no podíamos separarnos. Mis manos recorrieron la cremosa y suave piel ante mí, como si fuera la primera vez que la poseía.  
  
Las manos de Draco ya estaban quitándome la camisa. Yo llegue hasta sus pantalones y empece a deslizaremos, acariciando suavemente su espalda y su culo en el proceso.  
  
Sentí a Draco gemir en mi boca y moverse entre mis manos y esto solo me animo más. Mis manos hacían pequeños círculos en su tersa piel, acariciando suavemente ese lugar que *me* pertenecía.  
  
Las manos de Draco ahora se deslizaban por mi pecho y con sus dedos marcaba cada abdominal. Sus manos subieron a mi espalda y comenzó a acariciarme dulcemente.  
  
Por fin logre sacarle los pantalones a Draco con todo y boxers. Draco se separo de mi y rompió nuestro delicioso beso. Me dedico una pequeña sonrisa y con mi varita se deshizo de mis pantalones y de mis interiores.  
  
Después volvimos a arrodillarnos en el suelo. Nuestras manos recorrieron el cuerpo opuesto despacio, sin prisas. Hasta que nuestros cuerpos nos demandaron mas que caricias superficiales.  
  
Draco empezó a morderme el lóbulo distrayéndome, mientras me empujaba un poco logrando que yo cayera sentado en el piso. Se acerco con una de esas sonrisas de las que ahora estoy seguro que soy adicto, y acaricio mi muslo con sus suaves manos, mientras su boca hacia lo suyo con la mía.  
  
De nuevo los labios de Draco me llevaron al cielo, dejándome incapaz de percibir otra cosa que el placer que esos labios me estaban dando. Sentí a Draco mover mis piernas y dejar cada una en el muslo contrario, pero no me importo. No mientras esa lengua de seda permaneciera en contacto con la mía.  
  
Cuando Draco se volvió a separar de mi, comprobé que efectivamente me encontraba en flor de loto. En mis labios ya se estaban formando las interrogantes cuando Draco se volvió a sentar en mi regazo, su deliciosa boca recorrió mi cuello con habilidad y destreza. Mis manos acariciaron de nuevo su espalda y bajaron a su entrada.  
  
Primero solo frotándola con el dedo índice, después penetrándolo con tan solo la punta de un dedo. Ya después empezando un movimiento, Draco seguía abrazado a mi y seguía besando mi cuello y mis labios, en suaves y húmedos contactos, su dureza frotándose contra la mía. Mis dedos jugando con su punto débil.  
  
Draco empezó a ahogar gemidos en mi boca. Suaves suspiros y palabras inentendibles llegaban a mis odios. Draco ahora estaba empujando contra mis dedos y su movimiento de caderas era cada vez mas insoportable para mi adolorido pene.  
  
Mi nombre sonaba tambien en sus labios que en ese momento pense que era el mejor sonido del mundo. Draco se estaba impacientando al igual que yo, así que me posicione y lo penetre.  
  
Pero no en un movimiento brusco ni rápido, si no lo contrario. Lo torture y me torture a mi mismo, solo penetrándolo con la cabeza de mi pene. Quería que esto dudara era demasiado mágico como para estropearlo.  
  
La sensación de sentir a Draco centímetro a centímetro fue casi irresistible. Pero valió la pena. Su cálida entrada me envolvía en un tibio abrazo. Sus suaves gemidos y lloriqueos de placer nublaBAN mis sentidos. Hasta que estaba dentro de él por completo.  
  
Nos quedamos así un momento, disfrutando de las sensaciones y la calidez del otro. Draco fue el primero en reaccionar y se movió un poco para besarme. Logrando al regresar que empezara el movimiento.  
  
Y así fue cada vez que nos separábamos nos consolaban un beso y cuando me despedía de su boca era bienvenido en su apretada entrada.  
  
Nuestro coito duro mucho tiempo. No sabría decir cuanto, solo podría decir que fue lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en mi vida. Tanto que me olvide de Voldemort, la guerra, los celos y de todo.  
  
Nuestro estado de fricción era dolorosamente irresistible y faltaba poco para que llegaríamos al limite. Mis manos estaban en el trasero de Draco acariciando sus mejillas suavemente. Las manos de Draco estaban en mi espalda y en mi cuello. Manteniéndonos mas cerca, claro si eso era posible.  
  
Draco se vino primero soltando la cabeza para atrás y dejándome expuesto su hermoso cuello blanco. Yo no pude hacer mas que besarlo y dar pequeños mordiscones juguetones. Viniéndome al escuchar su gemido de éxtasis. Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta lo equivocado que había estado.  
  
Sin lugar a dudas ese era el mejor sonido que yo hubiera escuchado. Y el mejor del mundo.  
  
/*/*/*  
  
HOLA DE NUEVO!!!!!! Solo quiero aclararles q este cap esta un poco melodramático pero la historias no va será así, solo era algo q necesitaba poner para el bien del fic jeje.  
  
COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS SON ACEPTADAS, DEJENME UN REVIEW , O MANDENME UN MAIL A dark_sly7@hotmail.com, hasta el proximo cap. 


	6. CAP 6

Lo de a huevo: todos los personajes son de Rowling  
  
Yaoi, slash, etc...  
  
Hola!!! Sigo viva no se preocupen, solo que no me ha dado el horario, para poder hacer tiempo. ¿Pero que se le va hacer?.  
  
Bueno, espero que disfruten este cap., y unas adelantadas disculpas por lo corto de este. Nos vemos  
  
Atte.- L.S.T.P  
  
Capitulo 6.- Intimatus  
  
*/*/Draco/*/*/  
  
Sigo en el regazo de Harry, una de sus manos me envuelven de la cintura. Mientras la otra acaricia mi espalda. Es una caricia dulce, que me da entender que todo esta bien. Que no dejara que me pase nada malo.  
  
Yo tambien sigo abrazado a él, mi rostro esta escondido en el hueco de su hombro. Y aprovechando la oportunidad le planto húmedos besos en el cuello. Su piel trigueña se eriza, haciéndome saber que lo he hecho bien.  
  
Una halo de satisfacción me invade, mientras sigo con mi encantadora tarea. La piel de Harry sabe a manzana, dulce combinado con la salades de su sudor. Perfecto.  
  
Por alguna razón me siento extrañamente feliz, cualquiera diría que tendría que estar asustado o triste, pero lo único que siento es una sensación de complacencia. Y eso se lo debo a Harry.  
  
Sentados desnudos en la torre de astronomía. Que normalmente es algo fría, y digo normalmente, porque en estos momentos es de lo más cálida, me siento en el paraíso.  
  
Si, Harry Potter es mi paraíso personal. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?, Ciertamente yo nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Aunque tendré que admitir que desde que conocí a Harry sentí algo por él. Una extraña sensación de magnetismo que me obligaba estar cerca de él. Con su consentimiento o sin el.  
  
Por esa razón le hice a Harry un infierno en vida en años anteriores. Porque cada vez que deseaba acercarme a él y hablar un poco. Mi lengua me traicionaba y en cinco minutos ya estabamos en batallas verbales (Que casi yo siempre ganaba jeje), o de maleficios (Generalmente empate. Esta bien, esta bien que él ganaba) o la más clásica la de puños (Jaja que gracias a Crabble y a Goyle yo ganaba).  
  
Mi orgullo me impedida ver mas allá de lo que yo quería ver. Lo veía atraves de los ojos del rencor, negándome a mí mismo que Harry Potter era una buena persona. Que no era una busca pleitos, si no que los problemas lo buscaban a él.  
  
Aun no sé que me dio valor para besarlo esa noche. Pero por alguna razón no pude detenerme, y tampoco me pude negar cuando me pidió volver a verme. Al principio pense que era algo meramente carnal.  
  
La pasión con el tiempo se volvió ternura y mucho mas que eso. Nunca sabré cuando empece a amarlo, realmente solo puedo decir que ahora lo amo.  
  
Es hasta gracioso pensar que con la única persona que me puedo dar el lujo de mostrarme tal como soy sea mi enemigo. Bueno mejor dicho mi ex enemigo. Porque ahora somos completamente otra cosa.  
  
Y he confesar que no me importa que es lo que somos ahora, me conformo con que sigamos siendo un somos. Nunca pense ser una persona tan dependiente, pero lo soy. Si Harry no estuviera no sé que haría...  
  
No sé que hubiera hecho hace unas horas.  
  
Y sin embargo sigo desconfiando de él, pero no puedo evitarlo es mas fuerte que yo. No quiero seguir pensando en eso, pronto tendré que hacerlo y prefiero disfrutar de la calidez del cuerpo debajo de mi..  
  
Recargo mi cabeza en su hombro, me siento algo cansado. Veo con alegría que le he dejado una pequeña marca en el cuello, me acerco un poco mas a él. Y puedo percibir su suave olor, a yerbabuena y menta. Ademas puedo agregar algo de lo que estoy muy orgulloso, Harry Potter tambien huele a mi.  
  
/*/*/*/*/* Harry*/*/*/*/*  
  
La lengua de seda de Draco juega con mi cuello. Puedo sentir el contacto de esos suaves labios en mi piel. No puedo moverme soy incapaz de sepárame de él. Siento que si me alejo un poco desaparecerá, como todas las cosas que quiero en esta vida.  
  
Sin embargo sigo preocupado por él, nunca lo había visto así antes. Y no es algo que planee que se repita, porque cuando salgamos de aquí pienso obligarlo a que me cuente que es lo que esta sucediendo. Cosa que no será fácil, conociéndolo pataleara, se enojara, gritara, montara una escena. Todo con tal de no decírmelo. Pero de esta no se escapa.  
  
Me preocupa, Draco Malfoy no es una persona que se derrumba tan fácilmente. Lo que le paso debió de haber sido algo muy grave, ¿Pero quien seria capaz de lastimar una criatura tan hermosa como Draco?.  
  
Draco deja de jugar con mi cuello. Se acurruca en mi, siento a su cuerpo relajarse y quedarse dormido. Volteo a verlo y efectivamente se encuentra dormido.  
  
Como de costumbre lo observo dormir, y me pregunto que estará soñando. Por la expresión de su rostro puedo decir que es algo agradable. Y me alegro por ello, aunque me sorprende lo rápido que Draco se repone de una situación.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
Ese nombre llega mi mente. Cuando vi a Draco salir, un fuerte dolor se apodero de mí. De no ser por la poción que me dio Snape. Habría caído desmayado. Y de nuevo le debo la vida Snape, porque si a Draco le hubiese ocurrido algo yo...  
  
Draco se mueve un poco en su sueño, sacándome de mi peor miedo. Tengo que despertarlo. Una maliciosa idea llega mi cabeza, bajo una de mis manos por su espalda. Hasta llegar a su pompa derecha, con una ultima sonrisa pellizco esa piel blanca.  
  
Draco despierta de un sobresalto, dejando escapar un leve sollozo de su boca. Se ve algo confundido, y yo no puedo evitar reírme.  
  
Jaja, su cara  
  
Y.....  
  
Jajajajajajaja  
  
Jajajajajajajajaja  
  
Jajajajajajajaja.  
  
Jajajajaja, esa mirada asesina en su rostro se ve tan... Jajajaja.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Mirada asesina? ¡Glup!  
  
/*/*/*/ Draco/*/*/*/*  
  
" ¿Qué diablos fue eso Potter?, ¿Qué no te diste cuenta que estaba dormido?" Y que estaba soñando contigo estúpido, un sueño bastante placentero debo agregar.  
  
" Yo solo intentaba que te despertaras" Una sonrisa todavía baila en sus labios. Realmente debe de ser un idiota si cree que le voy a creer esa basura. Me levanto indignado y comienzo a buscar mi ropa, pero Harry me detiene.  
  
" No tan rápido Malfoy" me dice tomándome de la muñeca.  
  
" Nunca antes te habías quejado antes" digo con mi deslumbradora sonrisa.  
  
Pero Harry no se mueve. No sonríe solo se me queda mirando fijamente. Su ceño esta un poco fruncido.  
  
" ¿Qué fue lo que paso Draco?" Su voz es firme. Pero en sus ojos brilla lo que yo creo que es preocupación.  
  
" No se" de repente mi voz decidió huir de mi garganta. Mis palabras me sonaron tan ajenas, como si pertenecieran a otra persona. A alguien apabullado y temeroso, pero eso no podía ser yo era un maldito Malfoy.  
  
De repente era consiente del frío de la torre. El viento azotaba a mi piel como un cruel verdugo. Mis ojos ya no estaban en los de Harry sino en las baldosas del suelo. Retire mi mano de la de Harry y me abrace a mí mismo. Diciéndome que este acto solo fue por el frío y no por nada mas.  
  
" No puedo ayudarte si no me dices que pasa"  
  
" No me pasa nada. Estoy bien" Digo mientras junto mi ropa que esta regada en el suelo.  
  
" No mientas se que Vol....."  
  
Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Haciendo que se me caigan las prendas que ya había recogido. Harry se agacha y la recoge por mí, tambien toma su varita y con un rápido hechizo ambos estamos vestidos.  
  
Se acerca a mi. Una mano se posa sobre mi mejilla. Su voz esta vez suena suave.  
  
" No dejare que te pase nada. ¿Lo sabes?" el suave roze de su calida piel hace un delicioso contacto con mi mejilla.  
  
/*/*/*/*/* Harry*/*/*/*/*  
  
Draco alza su mirada. Observo la batalla que se da en sus iris. Se que quiere decirme pero por alguna razón no puede hacerlo. Entreabre sus labios pero no dice nada.  
  
" ¿vas a mentirme?" le digo. El se ve un poco perplejo pero asiente. " necesito saber"  
  
" Sabrás. Pero ..... no me hagas hablar de eso."  
  
" ¿Que dices?"  
  
" Te dejare entrar en mis recuerdos."  
  
"¿Cómo?"  
  
Draco no me respondió. Solo tomo la mano con la que sostenía mi varita y la apunto en dirección a su frente.  
  
" Draco...." no podía decir nada mas. Me estaba confiando su vida, con unas simples palabras podía hacer lo que quisiera de él. Estaba confiando en mi ciegamente. Y yo no estaba seguro que yo pudiera hacer lo mismo.  
  
" Esto es mas cómodo que usar un pensador" Dijo mientras una sonrisa se congelaba en sus labios.  
  
Intimatus  
  
Su voz seguramente debió de haber resonado en la torre. Pero yo ya no me encontraba ahí....  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS SON ACEPTADAS, DEJENME UN REVIEW , O MANDENME UN MAIL A dark_sly7@hotmail.com, hasta el proximo cap.  
  
REVIEWS 


	7. CAP 7

Sintiendo celos por ti  
  
Lo de a huevo: todos los personajes son de Rowling  
  
Yaoi, slash, etc...  
  
Atte.- L.S.T.P  
  
Cap.- 7 Aun.  
  
*/*/*/ Harry/*/*/*/*  
  
Abrí los ojos sin mucha convicción, la tan conocida imagen de la enfermería me dio la bienvenida. Intento mover mi cabeza a la izquierda, pero me arrepiento inmediatamente al sentir una punzada de dolor en mi frente.  
  
Cuando al fin soy capaz de enfocar mi mirada, me encuentro con unos ojos azules.  
  
Dumblendore.  
  
Antes de que sea capaz de decir algo. El director empieza hablar, con una voz calmada y serena. Pero mis instintos me dicen que algo esta mal, desecho rápidamente esta idea de mi mente y me concentro en esos ojos azules que carecen del brillo habitual.  
  
" Harry, tengo que darte una mala noticia. El Sr. Malfoy....." mi corazón dejo de latir, me senté en la cama haciendo caso omiso al torbellino de colores que danzaba delante de mis ojos.  
  
Me levante tambaleante. Esperando combatir con el inoportuno que seguro intentara detenerme, pero este nunca llego......  
  
Corrí la cortina de la cama buscando por todos lados. Pero él no esta ahí, voltee a ver interrogante al director. Este se acerco a mi y puso su mano en mi hombro, un sentimiento de asco me invadió pero intente concentrarme en lo que me interesaba.  
  
" ¿Donde esta Draco?" Esperaba que el director se asustara ante la sola idea de que yo usara el nombre de pila del único ser (ademas de Voldemort, claro esta) con él que soy cruel, él que se supone que odio.  
  
Pero si el director se impresiono por esto lo escondió muy bien. Porque ninguna exclamación de sorpresa, reclamo o pregunta salió de sus labios.  
  
Los ojos azules siguieron mirándome por una pausa que se me hizo eterna. Justo cuanto iba a demandar una respuesta el director me extendió un pergamino.  
  
Lo tome inmediatamente, casi arrebatándoselo. Y en ese momento no me importo mi falta de tacto. Mire al pergamino, era la letra de Draco o por lo menos eso era lo que parecía. Intente leerlo pero me quede en "intentar" ya que no podía, estaba todo borroso y yo no podía leer nada.  
  
" Es una nota de despedida Harry, se ha ido...."  
  
Mire al director sin entender, sin querer entender. No podía ser. Espere unos minutos estúpidamente a que el director agregara algo más. Algo que me hiciera comprender porque Draco ya no estaba aquí.  
  
Silencio.  
  
Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido.  
  
No llore, no grite, no sentí nada.  
  
Solo un vació silencioso que retumbaba en mi mente. Cuando por fin digerí las palabras del director, solo algo pudo salir de mis labios.  
  
" ¿Adónde?"  
  
Era una pregunta demasiado simple comparada con las que en este momento se formulaban en mi cabeza, pero solo pude decir eso.  
  
Dumblendore hablo, pero lo que salió de sus labios me helo la sangre.  
  
Una sola palabra.  
  
Una que creí que yo nunca temería. Era cierto que muchos lo hacían, pero yo no. No porque yo era el niño-que-vivio, no porque yo era valiente. No porque no me podía darle el lujo de temerle  
  
Pero todas estas razones no evitaron que un miedo pueril me invadiera, mandándome escalofríos por toda la espalda.  
  
Esto no es cierto, es mentira. Susurraba una voz en mi cabeza.  
  
Y es que no podía ser, Dumblendore debía de estar mintiendo. No podía ser.  
  
" Usted esta mintiendo él no...."  
  
Pero no pude decir mas, el no ¿qué?. El era un Slytherin después de todo, pero él era....  
  
Yo lo...  
  
" El esta con Voldemort". Esto no era una pregunta, esto no era un hecho, esto era... imposible.  
  
Pero Dumblendore asintió una vez mas, dejándome solo en la enfermería. Completamente solo.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Cuando desperté estaba en mi recamara, el cuarto estaba vacío.  
  
Vacío como yo.  
  
Alado de mi, estaba la carta de Draco y una esfera roja que me pareció un trasladador. Intente leer de nuevo la carta pero me era imposible. Observe con interés al trasladador, que seguramente Dumblendore había dejado.  
  
El maldito viejo, quería que fuera verlo. Quería que fuera y derrotara Voldemort para que él pudiera dirigir su estúpida escuela con tranquilidad. El imbécil todavía creía que podía manipularme.  
  
Sin embargo tome la esfera de color rojo, cerré los ojos. Y espere sentir las incomodidades del viaje pero no sentí nada, solo tristeza y rabia.  
  
Cuando abrí los ojos todo estaba oscuro, el cuarto solo era iluminado por la tenue luz esmeralda de las antorchas.  
  
Camine por los desiertos corredores, varita en mano. Llegue a lo que parecía el salón principal, dentro de este alguien me observaba...  
  
Se acerco a mi, vestido en túnicas negras, luciendo ese vacío sepulcral en los ojos. Y seguramente portando la marca oscura en su brazo y... aun así era hermoso.  
  
Hermoso como cuando lo vi por primera vez, hermoso como cuando la primera vez que me hablo. Hermoso como cuando me ofreció su mano.....  
  
Hermoso ahora que me apuntaba con la varita.  
  
No me dijo nada, no era necesario. Yo tampoco dije nada, baje mi mirada no podía verlo no....  
  
Yo aun.....  
  
Lévente la mirada, queriendo que él fuera lo ultimo que mis ojos vieran. Y así lo hice, lo mire, mis ojos buscando inmediatamente esos mares grises, esos mares grises que ahora tenían tintes rojos...  
  
Mi mente trabajo rápido, el no era Draco, el no....  
  
Saque mi varita, lanzando el maleficio con tanto ímpetu. Que por un momento la luz verde me segó....  
  
Voltee a ver el cuerpo inerte, temiendo que fuera el de Draco. Pero ahí no había nada, solo cenizas..  
  
Y él retumbe de esas palabras en mi cabeza.....  
  
Avada Kadavra.  
  
Mi cuerpo cae tambien al piso, mis ojos se cierran y todo se vuelve calma.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS SON ACEPTADAS, DEJENME UN REVIEW , O MANDENME UN MAIL A dark_sly7@hotmail.com, hasta el proximo cap.  
  
ACLARACION ESTE NO ES EL FIN JAJAJA SOLO LO DIGO PA ACLARAR  
  
REVIEWS 


	8. FIN

Sintiendo celos por ti  
  
Lo de a huevo: todos los personajes son de Rowling  
  
Yaoi, slash, etc...  
  
Atte.- L.S.T.P  
  
Gracias a:  
  
GaB  
  
Murtilla  
  
Nomi  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI  
  
Y a los demás que leyeron y les dio hueva dejar review en el Cáp. pasado, AJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJ!  
  
CAP.- FINAL!  
  
Harry  
  
Es muy graciosa la forma en que ocurren las cosas, tantos años creyendo que lo más difícil de mi vida era mi propio destino. Si, porque yo esta destinado en convertirme en asesino, a matar a Voldemort. Tonterías, matar a Voldemort no fueron lo más difícil de mi vida. No, lo más difícil fue matarlo creyendo que era Draco.  
  
Y tendré que reconocer que fue astuto de su parte hacerse pasar por Draco, solo hasta ahora sé como lo hizo. Al parecer yo no era el único que tenia acceso a sus emociones y pensamientos, fue así como se entero sobre mis sentimientos. Y Lucius Malfoy fue quien hechizo a Draco para convertirlo en un transportador humano... bueno algo así. Y a pesar de que esta muerto todavía no lo perdono, no lo perdono por lastimarlo, y ahora que sé toda la verdad lo odio más.  
  
Ellos sabían que Draco algún día se abriría a mí (es algo muy común entre las parejas de magos) por eso hechizaron a Draco para que en vez de meterme a su mente me metiera la de Voldemort. Me pase un día completo inconsciente y cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue a Draco, a Ron y Hermione peleando. Obviamente le echaban la culpa de lo que me paso, es mas creo que Hermione aun lo hace. Pero para mi sorpresa Ron y Draco han aprendido a llevarse muy bien con los años, no puedo decir lo mismo de Hermione, pero en fin las cosas no están tan mal.  
  
Y estarían mejor si este estúpido autobús se apurara. Después de unos cuantos minutos por fin se detiene para mi alivio. Entro al edificio y me dirijo a mi apartamento.  
  
Subo las escaleras arrastrando los pies. Estoy agotado, ¡Y no es para menos!. Ciertamente ser el-chico-que-vivió no es una tarea fácil. Y no es fácil especialmente este día. Hoy celebramos el sexto aniversario de la derrota de Lord Voldemort. Y yo por supuesto soy el objeto de pleitesía, susurros, fotografías y demás.  
  
Debería ya de haberme acostumbrado ya que esto ha sucedido desde la primera vez que estuve en el mundo mágico, pero no es así. Tanta atención y tanta lambisconería logra irritarme.  
  
Molesto miro mi reloj, ¡Maldita sea ya son las 12:00, Draco va a matarme!, Percy todo es su culpa.  
  
Yo planeaba escabullirme y regresar a mi apacible hogar cuando Percy me acorralo y no me dejo ir hasta después del brindis. Si antes era presuntuoso ahora que se volvió ministro de magia no hay quien lo aguante.  
  
Desafortunadamente mi trabajo de auror no me aleja de él.  
  
El sonido de protesta de mí estomago se incrementa, no he comido nada. En esa "fiesta" solo había esa extraña comida que a Draco le encanta pero que yo odio con todas mis fuerzas. Espero que Draco se apiade de mí y le permita a Dobby (nuestro nuevo elfo domestico) prepárame algo de cenar. Porque yo, con todo y ser el niño que vivió, tener esta estúpida cicatriz que no ha desaparecido aun a pesar de que Voldemort esta acabado, hoy no tengo fuerza para preparar algo medianamente decente o siquiera comestible.  
  
Ni siquiera soy capaz de preparar unos huevos. Por eso creo que hoy me iré con el estomago vacío a la cama (claro si es que Draco me permite dormir con él, sino tendré que arreglármelas y dormir en el sofá).  
  
Doy la vuelta por el corredor, y me dirijo a mi departamento. Y me sorprendo mucho de encontrar a Draco enfrente de la puerta. Mi primer pensamiento es que algo malo ha ocurrido, con aprensión me acerco a él. Pero mis preocupaciones se desvanecen al verlo sonreír.  
  
No con cualquier sonrisa, sino con esa sonrisa que es solo mía. Una sonrisa radiante, tierna y sensual. Todo al mismo tiempo. Yo le sonrío de vuelta, notando como el cansancio, la irritación, Percy, el ministerio y todo parecen desaparecer con tan solo estar cerca de él.  
  
Se acerca a mi y mis ojos siguen cada movimiento con abierto interés. La timidez hace mucho que desapareció, y ahora puedo mirar y admirar el cuerpo frente al mío sin el menor titubeo.  
  
Y vaya que lo hago......  
  
Cuando trabajo y me encuentro en una situación peligrosa viene a mi mente el recuerdo de Draco y eso me da fuerzas para seguir. Cuando estoy triste pienso en Draco y todo agarra una mejor perspectiva. Cuando estoy aburrido fantaseo en mi próximo encuentro con él y con solo eso mi aburrimiento desaparece. Cuando estoy enojado pienso en lo mono que se ve Draco cuando esta enojado, como el rubor sube por sus mejillas y como pierde esa compostura que siempre tiene.......  
  
Bueno, casi siempre. Porque Draco pude y pierde el control a menudo. Por ejemplo hace un año Draco planeo una gran fiesta para mi cumpleaños y terminamos metiéndonos mano en plena fiesta, basta con decir que no llegue a probar el pastel, aunque no me arrepiento. Esa noche saboree cosas mucho más deliciosas.  
  
Mis ojos se clavan en unos grises que me miran enigmáticos como si supieran un codiciado secreto. Pero mis ojos no se quedan mucho tiempo en los suyos sino que hacen un rápido recorrido por unos pómulos perfectos y por unos adictivos labios rosa pálido, bajan por una impetuosa barbilla y se deslizan por un cuello largo de piel cremosamente blanca que contrasta perfectamente con lo rojo de su camisa.  
  
¿Rojo?  
  
Esto es raro, Draco nunca usa rojo, (a pesar de mis suplicas de que lo haga) pues según él seria traición a su casa. Yo opino que eso es una niñería, a nuestros 22 años creo que ya deberíamos de superar Hogwarts, ademas de que es injusto y una blasfemia porque Draco se ve increíble en este color.  
  
Esa camisa le queda perfecta, es algo holgada y logra resaltar su menuda figura. Los botones rojos parecen acariciar la perfecta piel que se encuentra debajo. Pero estos solo cubren su torso y una parte de su estomago y se detienen a una pulgadas de su ombligo, de aquí en adelante los botones están sueltos en una manera despreocupada dejando a plena vista la tersa piel. Pero mi recorrido es obstaculizado por unos pantalones de mezclilla azul claro. Lo cual es aun mas raro ¿Desde cuando Draco usa mezclilla?.  
  
Suave seda envuelve mi cuello, haciéndome mirar hacia abajo y notar a Draco que ahora me abraza y me sonríe abiertamente.  
  
Intrigado por su extraño comportamiento pregunto "¿Qué pretendes?" Agachando un poco mi cabeza para que nuestros ojos se encuentren.  
  
" ¿Qué pretendo de que?  
  
" Tsk, tsk ¿Tratando de evadir la repuesta?"  
  
" No, ¿Pero no será que fuiste tú quien no formuló correctamente la pregunta?"  
  
" ¿Y cual seria esa pregunta?"  
  
" No sé, ¿Dime tu?"  
  
" ¿Sabes que eres muy bueno en esto?" Concedo. Mientras mis brazos se enredan en su cintura.  
  
" ¿Acaso lo dudabas?"  
  
" No. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema, ¿Qué es todo esto?" Digo mientras hago un gesto con la mano tratando de explicarme y con la otra acariciando la piel desnuda, trazando con las yemas círculos alrededor de su ombligo.  
  
" ¿Que es que?"  
  
" Para empezar el recibimiento, la ropa. Y que conste que no me estoy quejando" Comento mientras veo a Draco ampliar su sonrisa.  
  
" Pues hoy decidí que seria una buena noche para celebrar" Dice mientras se pasa la lengua por los labios en un gesto felino que no me pasa desapercibido.  
  
" ¿Y que esperamos?" Pregunto, mientras apoyo un poco a Draco contra la pared más cercana y lo beso. Abriendo la cálida caverna e incitándolo a hacer más ardiente el beso. Mi lengua empieza embestir en su boca rítmicamente, en una muda promesa de lo que vendrá después. Pero Draco se retira lentamente y con satisfacción veo que le toma varios segundos encontrar su respiración.  
  
" Yo estaba pensando en una cena..."  
  
Lo tomo por sorpresa apretándolo mas contra mí y contra la pared. Mis labios trazan un camino de su clavícula a su oído, deteniéndome solo por un rato para jugar con el lóbulo, antes de susurrar con voz ronca" Y yo pensaba cenarte a ti". Satisfecho por el quejido que escapo de sus labios deslizo una mano por su muslo. El cuerpo debajo de mi se tensa rápidamente y se aleja un poco. Veo a Draco tratar de recuperar la compostura e intentar terminar lo que estaba diciendo antes de que lo interrumpiera. "... y no hay forma que me hagas cambiar de opinión"  
  
" Esta bien, esta bien. Como quieras, pero después de cenar..."Dejo la frase incompleta, sabiendo muy bien que me ha entendido. Mientras, trato de concentrare en el gruñido de mí estomago y no en la incomodidad de mi entrepierna.  
  
" Eso es un trato" Me dice, sus manos descansan en mi pecho, mandando una perturbadora onda de calor por mi cuerpo. "Cierra los ojos". Inmediatamente lo hago y ahora puedo sentir la mano de Draco cerrarse contra la mía. Sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos pero mi palma roza un objeto circular de metal. Los bellos de mi nuca se erizan ante el recuerdo, el recuerdo de un transportador, el recuerdo de...  
  
Antes de que logre arruinarme la noche siento los efectos del transportador, y es como si algo me jalara desde el ombligo hacia dentro y hacia fuera, montones de colores y luces estallan casi segándome. Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos me encuentro en el mundo muggle. Pero esto no es lo mas extraño, no sino que estamos en un McDonalds.  
  
Volteo confuso a ver a Draco pero él solo me lleva a la fila sin decir palabra alguna. Sabiendo que será inútil preguntarle que es lo que hacemos aquí me formo detrás de él. Fulminando con la mirada al chico de atrás de mí que intenta verle el culo a Draco. Con un rechinado de dientes me acerco y abrazo por detrás a mi ex enemigo y ahora amante, Draco se da cuenta del motivo de mi abrazo pero no oponen resistencia y recarga su cabeza en mi hombro.  
  
La fila avanza demasiado rápido según mi opinión y me veo forzado a soltarlo en orden de pedir la comida, para mi sorpresa Draco es el que se encarga de esto y no solamente eso sino que tambien paga con dinero muggle.  
  
Demasiado hambriento para cuestionarlo me siento y engullo mi hamburguesa y papas fritas. Casi ahogándome en el proceso y de no ser por mi soda seria llamado en los libros de historia el-niño-que-derroto-a-Voldemort-y-fue- vencido-por-una-hamburguesa. Draco me mira divertido, pero para mi fortuna no dice nada. En cambio lo veo analizar a la hamburguesa con asco, murmurando unas excusas se levanta y se dirige a la cajera. No puedo escuchar lo que dicen, pero puedo ver a la chica mirar extrañada Draco, quien solo le sonríe haciendo gala de ese tan clamado encanto Malfoy. La chica desaparece tras del mostrador antes de darle algo a Draco.  
  
Cuando se sienta alado de mí puedo ver que trae un tenedor y un cuchillo, pero para su propio malestar son de plástico. Lo ve cortan con trabajo su hamburguesa y mirarla casi apunto de vomitar.  
  
" No tienes que comerla" Draco me mira con agradecidos ojos y con una sonrisa angelical. Pasamos horas hablando de todo y de nada, y quiero decir que aun me sorprende lo bien que hemos aprendido a llevarnos. Seguimos así por horas, después de haber terminado, mejor dicho después que yo termine de comerme la comida de ambos. Fuimos y pedimos un helado, a Draco le encantan los helados y casi puedo ver un destello infantil cuando pide un helado doble de pistacho y vainilla con chispas de chocolate. Pero las emociones que me despierta el verlo lamer el helado no son para nada infantiles, sus labios y su lengua deleitándose con el dulce es mas de lo que yo puedo soportar. Lo observo embelesado terminarse su helado ajeno a los sentimientos que me esta causado. Draco se para nuevamente y me dice que necesita ir al baño.  
  
Espero a que entre antes de seguirlo y poner un hechizo a la puerta del baño. Me acerco cauteloso y lo abrazo por detrás, él estaba inocentemente lavándose las manos y cuando lo abrace no pudo evitar un grito muy poco Malfoy escapar de sus labios. Mi risa retumba en el vacío baño y puedo casi afirmar que Draco ahora tiene el entrecejo fundido. Se voltea y me da su mejor mirada de lamentaras-lo-que-hiciste-iluso-mortal, pero esas viejas tácticas de príncipe de hielo ya no tienen ningún efecto en mi.  
  
" Una promesa es una promesa Sr. Malfoy" Digo antes de acercarlo a mí. Draco no me opone mucha resistencia y acepta mis besos. Una de mis manos se desliza por su espina. Mientras que la otra lo agarra de la nuca para profundizar el beso. Su boca todavía tiene el sabor frío del helado.  
  
Cuando mis manos ya estaban desabotonando su camisa. Draco me detiene. " Harry no aquí" pero mis manos solo hacen mas difícil mantenerlo hablando. Mis labios abandonan los suyos y bajan a su cuello. Con poco esfuerzo lo levanto y lo siento en los lavabos mientras mis labios succionan su pulso. Mis caderas entre la "v" de sus piernas empiezan un ritmo y sus gemidos empiezan a hacerse más fuertes.  
  
Mis manos ahora están en su cintura apretándolo mas contra mí. Mientras mi boca intenta deshacerse de uno de los botones.  
  
" Harry..." Volteo a verlo y lo que encuentro ahí me hace más difícil escuchar lo que trata de decirme. Sus ojos grises están ensombrecidos, sus mejillas tienen un leve rubor, su respiración entrecortada y sus labios de un color más intenso gracias a mis anteriores besos. Mi mano se desliza por sus pantalones.  
  
"Aquí no Harry" Draco esta temblando de deseo pero puedo sentir su molestia de hacerlo en este lugar. Mi mano encuentra su objetivo. Pero justo antes de que pueda hacer algo, volteo a ver a Draco y me doy cuenta que el realmente no quiere que ocurra nada aquí. Y para mi no hay nada mas importante que la comodidad de Draco pero realmente quiero, no necesito estar con él....  
  
" Por favor.." Los ojos de Draco están cerrados y se esta mordiendo el labio inferior pero sus manos siguen tratando de detenerme.  
  
Y esto fue lo único que tomo para que me alejara. Cuando Draco abre los ojos puedo ver que están algo vidriosos, y me mira un momento. Una mirada de decepción antes de abotonarse la camisa y desaparecer con el transportador. Me quedo un momento perplejo, antes de seguirlo.  
  
Cuando me aparezco en nuestra casa. Draco estaba sentado en nuestra cama, una mano en su cabello rubio como lo hace cuando no sabe que hacer. Pero sus ojos no tardan mucho en hacer contacto con los míos, y siento una punzada de dolor cuando veo que caminos de lagrimas están trazados en sus mejillas.  
  
" Yo no soy tu ramera Harry"  
  
Estas palabras cargadas de tanto sentimiento me dejaron un minuto sin saber que hacer. Había tanto dolor en cada una, que se sintieron casi como un golpe. Avergonzado me acerque a él y me arrodille al pie de la cama. " Lo sé" mis manos acarician sus mejillas borrando las lagrimas. Intento acercarme a él, abrazarlo, decirle que no fue mi intención. Pero Draco se aleja un poco y vuelve a hacer contacto visual conmigo, sé que se esta conteniendo y trata de parecer calmado, pero no lo esta.  
  
" ¿Entonces, porque no hablas conmigo? " Lo miro confundido no sabiendo a que se refiere. Draco parece entender porque agrega " ¿Porque no me dices que paso esa noche?" Menos de un segundo me lleva entender a que noche se refiere, pero me toma mucho mas tomar valor y mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
" Porque tengo miedo de decirlo, tengo miedo de decirlo porque no quiero que se vuelva realidad" Mi respuesta me impresiono a mí mismo, pero Draco no dio señales de sorpresa solo tomo mi mano e hizo un leve asentimiento para que yo continuara.  
  
" Esa noche lo mate, esa noche lo mate creyendo que eras tu...."  
  
No me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos, no puedo. " Yo..." Como podía explicarle algo que ni siquiera yo entendía del todo, como decirle que adentro de mi yo sabia que ese no era él. Que si realmente hubiera sido él no hubiera podido hacerlo...  
  
" Harry lo siento yo no debí obligarte a decirme esto yo no..." la voz de Draco se quiebra y esos ojos tormenta son un espejos de los sentimiento que ahora lo invaden, yo solo pude abrazarlo. Temiendo que se aleje de mi y no vuelva pero Draco no lo hace. Nos quedamos así unos minutos.  
  
Yo soy el primero en separarme sintiendo algo de alivio, alivio de no ocultar esto. "Draco que es lo que me ibas a enseñar esa noche"  
  
Veo la sorpresa en su rostro, ciertamente no se esperaba esto. Pero sé que es lo mejor tantos secretos nos terminarían ahogando.  
  
" Yo..." Toma aire antes de continuar" ... yo conocí a Voldemort cuando tenia 5 años. Yo no tenia idea de quien era él, ni sabia lo que había sido mi padre" El tono agrio al hablar de su padre fue acompañado por sus manos apretando mas fuerte las sabanas. "Un día llego, bueno lo que quedaba de él. Tú lo habías vencido y ahora sus más fieles mortifagos se hacían cargo de él. Padre me había dicho que no entrara esa habitación pero lo escuche gritar y abrí la puerta y.. Lo vi, mi padre estaba en el suelo y él se acerco a mi, una aura de podredumbre lo rodeaba y sus manos se aferraron a mi garganta. Le rogué que se detuviera pero.. él solo se reía y después..."  
  
La desesperación de su voz, el miedo y el asco eran casi palpables en cada palabra.  
  
" Voldemort. Juro que sino estuviera muerto yo...." Pero mi ira no era lo que en esos momentos Draco necesitaba.  
  
Me acosté junto a él en la cama, me abrace a él y le pedí perdón. Perdón por no estar ahí para él, perdón por no saber...  
  
Cuando desperté Draco seguía junto a mí, sus ojos estaban abiertos y tenia pinta de haber dormido nada. Me acerque lentamente a él hasta que nuestras frentes estaban juntas. Busque sus manos por debajo de la sabana y las entrelace con las mías.  
  
Draco no me aparto, pero tampoco me dijo nada. Me acerque mas y casi con miedo lo bese. Sus labios estaban fríos, me asuste tanto que me aleje de él pensando lo peor. Una de mis manos se separo de la suya y toque su cuello buscando casi febrilmente su pulso. Aun esta ahí, latiendo contra mis dedos.  
  
El alivio que sentí fue tanto que mi mano permaneció ahí unos segundos. Antes de acurrucarme con Draco, que me seguía viendo, sus ojos grises no dejaron los míos por un segundo.  
  
Y esta vez fue él quien se acercó a mí, llevándose mi respiración y mis miedos. Sus labios se acercaron a mí, al principio solo rozándolos suavemente y era como si me pidiera permiso. Yo se lo di, cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar, la presión de su boca contra la mía era tan perfecta que casi dolía. Buscando mas de este sentimiento que esta drenando toda angustia, acaricie con la lengua sus labios. Draco abrió un poco más la boca para mí.  
  
Mucha gente dice que un puedes alcanzar el cielo con un beso, pero nunca dicen que un beso no solamente hace esto sino que tambien té baja al más terrible de los infiernos. Y esto es lo que yo siento cada vez que me besa así, besarlo nunca fue una sensación enteramente agradable. No, era eso y mil cosas mas que nunca podría expresar correctamente. Sus besos nunca fueron sagrados ni santos, sus besos siempre han sido un pecado redimido. Dulce y tortuosa redención.  
  
Su boca ya no sabio helado, pero este simple contacto era uno de lo mas dulces e íntimos de mi vida. Sus manos se hundieron en mi cabello, acercándome más. Yo por mi parte lo agarre de la nuca y me puse a explorar esa boca que sigue siendo diferente cada vez que la beso, y sigue siendo igual de maravillosa. La calidez de su boca, lo suave de sus labios y lo erótico de esos pequeños gemidos que salen de su boca cada vez que mi lengua acaricia algún lugar sensible de su boca, estos siguen siendo paradójicamente unos conocidos extraños que hacen a mi cuerpo vibrar al ritmo del corazón de mi compañero.  
  
Poco a poco mis labios transmitieron el calor a los suyos, hasta que estos bailaban conmigo. Mis manos nunca dejaron las suyas, sino que jugaban y acariciaban las suyas. Cada mano encontraba su gemela perfecta en Draco, lo cual es gracioso porque físicamente yo y Draco somos extremos opuestos.  
  
Nos alejamos solo lo suficiente para romper el beso, pero la respiración todavía acariciaba mi piel. Me acerque a él y me abrace a él acomodando mejor las sabanas, miedoso de perder el calor que ahora invadía nuestros cuerpos.  
  
En ese momento me di cuenta de que Draco y yo estabamos desnudos. Lo voltee a ver confundido y recibí una sonrisa por respuesta.  
  
Mi boca besó su frente, saboreando su piel. Dulce miel en mi paladar, mis besos se esparcieron por toda su frente, bajando por el delicado arco de su mejilla. La piel empezaba estremecerse bajo de mí, así que intentando calmar las mismas emociones que ahora me invadían. Me detuve y los ojos de Draco parecían dos insondables fantasmas esta noche, atrayéndome y ahogándome en su mar gris. Incapaz de resistir su campo magnético me quede estático, hasta que Draco alzó una mano y acaricio mi mejilla. El contacto sobre mi piel era húmedo. Yo había estado llorando. Y no tenia la mínima idea de cuando había empezado.  
  
Las manos de Draco hicieron su recorrido por el puente de mi nariz, hasta llegar a mi cicatriz, sus dedos delinearon a la corrugada piel bajo sus dedos y solté un sollozo que no sabia que estaba conteniendo. Draco se alzo y beso mi frente, mi cicatriz.  
  
Me abrace a él, sintiendo el impulso de tocarlo mas fuerte que nunca . Mis manos me quemaban y yo necesitaba sentirlo. Draco se recostó sobre la cama. Su cabello dorado cayendo libre por su frente y por las alomadas. Y nunca había sido tan hermoso frente a mis ojos, nunca como ahora.  
  
Mi mano derecha acarició su labio inferior, suavemente, solo como una pincelada. Mi índice bajo de su barbilla a su cuello. Con una necesidad inexplicable de sentir el rápido y preciso pulso bajo mis dedos.  
  
Una sonrisa compartida que no tuvo motivo especifico solo la alegría de estar vivos y estar compartiendo este momento. Mis labios descendieron a su cuello, besando y succionando la ruborizada piel. Los besos bajaron por todo su cuello hasta su pecho. Tome un pezón entre mis labios y jugué con él. Robándome los suspiros que escapaban de la boca de mi compañero. Mis labios siguieron su camino hasta llegar al otro. Una mano la tenia apoyada para tener un poco de equilibrio, disfrutando de la presión de los dedos y los jalones de mi cabello que infundia Draco cada que los mordía. La otra bajaba de su estomago a su entrepierna, delineando perezosamente los huesos de su cadera.  
  
Y esto hubiera durado mas de no ser que Draco tambien empezó a estimularme y arquear más la cadera. Dejando otro camino de besos a mi paso baje a su cadera. Donde mi lengua jugo con su ombligo y mis manos acariciaron sus muslos. Los lloriqueos de pasión de Draco se estaban volviendo afrodisiacos porque cada vez se me estaba haciendo más difícil no tomar ese cuerpo tibio y hacerlo mío.  
  
Con una fuerte aspiración baje a la línea que une sus piernas con su cadera. Y baje al suave y dorado bello, rozando mi mejilla y suspirando su escancia antes de plantar discretos y breves besos en su entrepierna. Acariciando sus testículos con mis manos, tomé la cabeza entre mis labios, sintiendo el néctar de Draco bajo y entre mis labios. Lo tome por completo y le rendí tributo al cuerpo debajo mío, siguiendo a la mano en mi cabeza que ahora imponía un ritmo a mi cabeza.  
  
Goce cada segundo de esto, y fue casi doloroso el gemido que escapo de ambos cuando Draco alcanzó el orgasmo. Bebí cada gota, saboreando ese sabor que solo puedo definir como dulcemente salado.  
  
Espere a que Draco tranquilizara su respiración antes de besarle, dejándolo probarse a sí mismo en mis labios. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba y se sacudía por su orgasmo, pero nuestro beso nunca se volvió agresivo. Las piernas largas se enredaron a mi cintura, mientras sus pálidas manos acariciaban mi espalda. Con pesar me separe de sus labios y me arrodille entre sus piernas. Las cuales tome de las rodillas para sepáralas, dejando el suficiente espacio para que mi cuerpo cupiera. Mis labios recorrieron nuevamente sus muslos hasta llegar a su entrada, mi lengua comenzó a delinearla mientras Draco se tensaba ligeramente antes de relajarse. Mi lengua continuo su trabajo hasta que mi lengua ya se encontraba dentro de él.  
  
Su estreches se relajo y mi lengua fue sustituida por mis dedos. Draco agarraba tan fuertes que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Si detenerme me acerque y susurre en su oído. " Esta bien amor, relájate". Draco solo asintió y yo seguí así por un rato antes de tomarlo de nuevo de las rodillas y acercarme mi dureza su entrada. Busque en sus ojos ese permiso silencioso que Draco siempre me da antes de deslizarme en él. Ambos gemimos al mismo tiempo, me detuve un momento antes de introducirme por completo lentamente. Gotas de sudor caían de mi nariz a su pecho, y frecuentes suspiros escapaban de ambos.  
  
Empece a moverme, con embestidas lentas y profundas, acomodándome para encontrar ese punto que es el mas sensible de mi pareja. Las delgadas y torneadas piernas abrazaron mi cadera, urgiéndome a hacer el movimiento mas profundo. Mi cara se escondió en su cuello, y sentí a Draco morder mi hombro y murmurar cosas inteligibles. Seguí con el mismo ritmo hasta que Draco empezó a arquear la espalda y sus hasta ahora murmuros se volvieron gritos de pasión. Una de mis manos bajo y siguió el ritmo de mis caderas mientras acariciaba su erección. Los gritos de Draco se volvieron más intensos y su respiración mas acelerada. Una embestida mas y Draco arqueo tanto la espalda en lo que normalmente seria un ángulo doloroso antes de venirse una vez mas. Dos embestidas mas y yo me uní a su grito.  
  
Draco  
  
El peso de un hombre satisfecho cae sobre mí. Y Harry no parecía tener intención de moverse, no que pueda culparlo yo tambien estoy exhausto. Exhausto física y emocionalmente, nunca pense que esta noche terminara en esto. No que me este quejando, mi boca emboza una sonrisa soñadora antes de pensar en los verdaderos motivos por los que lleve a Harry a ese restaurante muggle. Frunzo un poco el entrecejo ante el recuerdo de la asquerosa sangre sucia diciéndome que presiono mucho a Harry y que no es el mismo desde que empezó a salir conmigo. Basura, esta celosa porque mi cabello es divino, con este ultimo pensamiento me quedo dormido.  
  
Harry  
  
La lenta respiración de Draco me indica que esta dormido. Una sonrisa nostálgica me invade, mucho tiempo tiene desde que mis noches eran observar a Draco. Desde la muertes de ese malnacido mis noches han sido tranquilas. Bueno, no exactamente pero creo que me di a entender jaja. Me coloco a lado de Draco, nos tapo con la sabana. Hoy todo ha cambiado, Draco y yo ya no somos amantes, Draco y yo no somos pareja, ni siquiera somos enamorados, somos simplemente uno. Y estos seguro de que mis celos frenéticos cesaran, ¿Por qué quien puede sentir celos de sí mismo?.  
  
FIN.  
  
Si esto es el final, se que deben de haber muchas dudas así que tratare de explicarme:  
  
1. El cap anterior fue la alucinación que tiene Harry al entrar a la cabeza de Voldemort, por eso no podía leer (no es analfabeta grrr). No se puede leer en un sueño  
  
2. En este cap ya esta todo resuelto, y me comí la escena del despertar de Harry.  
  
3. Si, se que fue raro pero que puedo decir soy yo ajajajajaja...  
  
Quiero agradecer a todos los reviews y decirles que no habría terminado de no ser por ustedes, LOS AMO!!!!!  
  
PD: si no me explique y tienen dudas no duden en dejarme un review o un mail a darksly7hotmail.com y ya saben unas enormes disculpas por la tardanza y por lochafa que estuvo pero no puedo decirles que fue lo mejor que pudo, los dejo antes de que me deprima.  
  
Bye, y hasta la prox historia 


End file.
